Black Crin - Leyenda de obcidiana
by hazaro
Summary: después de muchos años, el príncipe GoldenShield se ve obligado a volver a visitar Ponyville, reencontrándose con un pasado que a olvidado y recordando viejos rencores y odios que sentía en contra de Pinkie Pie, pero ha pesar de todo el desprecio que siente por ella, esta obligado a trabajar a su lado para resolver el misterio que envuelve una premonición que a sufrido Twilight.
1. capitulo1

Capitulo 1. mi triste infancia

Era un bello día y en el hospital de Canterlot, un unicornio, blanco y con crin negro, esperaba respuesta sobre el parto de su primer hijo, aquel unicornio era líder la guardia lunar, caballeros encargados de proteger a la princesa Luna y el castillo durante la noche; el unicornio caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba

–señor, relájese, todo saldrá bien- dijo el soldado de la guardia que estaba acompañaba al nervioso padre

-espero, pero más que nada, quiero saber si será niño o niña-

-señor, no me diga que le dará un trato diferente a su primogénito dependiendo si es niño o niña-

-claro que si soldado, toda su vi…-

-señor SilverMoon, lo felicito a tenido un sano y bonito unicornio macho- dijo la enfermera, entrando a la sala de espera

-¿puedo entrar a verlo?-

-solo a través de una ventana, esta en una sala a la espera de algunos exámenes de rutina… es la primera ventana del pasillo-

-bien, venga soldado acompáñeme a verlo- el líder de la guardia paso junto al soldado y miraron a través del cristal al hijo que el sr. SilverMoon tanto había esperado

-míralo hay, saco mi crin y los ojos de su madre-

-lo felicito señor, sé que su hijo será fuerte y el mejor que lo decida ser-

-¿decidir?... no soldado, este unicornio será la joya de la guardia, el único objetivo que tendrá en su vida será proteger a la princesa… esa será su única razón de vivir, dejare que viva tranquilo hasta que tenga edad suficiente y entonces empezar su entrenamiento en combate, defensa y magia… duerme tranquilo GoldenShield, hay un gran destino en ti-

* * *

**_5 años después_**

* * *

-papá ¿adonde vamos?- pregunto el infante unicornio

-tenemos una audiencia con la princesa Luna, hijo es hora que conozcas tu destino- respondió el padre del niño

-¿y que tiene que ver la princesa Luna con mi destino?-

-cuando estemos ante su presencia lo sabrás-

-¡esperen!-se escucho que les gritaban desde atrás

-¡mamá! Adivina, mi papá me llevara a conocer a la Princesa Luna- dijo el pequeño unicornio azul de crin negro

-que bien hijo, discúlpame un momento pero necesito hablar a solas con tu padre-dijo la madre del niño, una unicornio azul de crin blanco

-GoldenShield, camina yo te alcanzare cuando termine de hablar con tu madre-dijo el padre del niño

-¿pero si llego al salón real y aun no terminan de hablar?-

-me esperas hay, no entres sin mi- el niño siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras sus padres esperaban que se alejara un poco para empezar a hablar

-ya conversamos esto, no puedes dirigir su vida como si te perteneciera, además aun es solo un niño todavía- dijo la madre

-querida, tu sabes cual fue la razón principal para su concepción, no puedes cambiar ahora, después de todo tu fuiste quien tuvo la idea y quien demostró mas animo para llevarla acabo-

-lo se, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ahora que lo veo, no puedo, no puedo dejar manipules su vida-

-no podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas solo porque ahora cambiaste de idea, nuestro hijo se convertirá en el máximo guardián de la princesa Luna y esa será su única razón de vivir- y dicho esto el Sr. SilverMoon siguió su camino pero se detuvo después de unos pasos –podrás ver y mimar al niño cuando descanse, mientras no sea así no quiero que te le acerques mucho eso podría volverlo blando- prosiguió sin mirar a su esposa y luego siguió su camino. Mientras ya en la entrada del salón donde se realizaría la audiencia, el pequeño GoldenShield se encontraba esperando al lado de la puerta para no interponerse a los ponis que entraban y salían del lugar

-¿quieres pequeño?- pregunto suave voz al pequeño

-me llamo GoldenShield- respondió el pequeño a la alicornio que le había hablado

-ha, tu eres el hijo del líder de mi guardia ¿Qué haces parado frente a la puerta?-

-espero a mi padre, me dijo tendremos una audiencia con la princesa Luna en esta sala y no quiere que entre sin el-

-una audiencia con la princesa ¿porque no me acompañas y esperas a tu padre dentro?-

-no puedo, debo entrar acompañado de mi padre-

-descuida, si te reclama yo te defenderé- bajo esa escucha el pequeño acompaño a la alicornio y paso al salón donde tendrían la audiencia, camino por la alfombra roja con bordados reales y se detuvo ante las escaleras que subió la alicornio para luego sentarse en una de las dos sillas del trono

-y dime pequeño ¿Qué sabes de la princesa Luna?-pregunto a alicornio

-mi padre me ha dicho que el junto al resto de los guardianes deben protegerla y que cuando crezca también deberé hacerlo, también que ella es quien sube y baja la luna-

-si, ese es su trabajo ¿que te parece su obra?-

-esta bien pero no me gusta que anochezca, en la noche mis padres dicen que debo dormir y no puedo jugar como lo hago en el día…-

-¡GoldenShield! Te dije que me esperaras para entrar- grito el Sr. SilverMoon entrando a la sala

-disculpa papá-

-SilverMoon, no te enfades con el pequeño, yo lo convencí de pasar- excuso la alicornio al pequeño unicornio

-su majestad, discúlpeme, pero le pido que no contradiga las ordenes que le doy a mi hijo, debe saber que debe obedecer mis ordenes-

-no seas tan severo con el potrillo-

-su majestad, debo serlo, debe aprender-

-¿Por qué?-

-Princesa Luna, ante usted tiene a su futuro guardián, el más fiero guerrero que jamás hay visto, el estará dispuesto a dar su vida por la suya-

Ese mismo día por la noche el pequeño GoldenShield se hallaba intentando dormir solo en las barracas donde dormían los aspirantes a la guardia, la noche era fría y el pobre chico tenía que intentar dormir en sima de unas pocas hebras de paja que dejaban pasar el frio del piso, temblaba y se repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de su padre, no podía entender porque no podía estar durmiendo al lado de su madre como acostumbraba en las noches frías o por lo menos en su habitación durmiendo cama, pero su letargo acabo pasada la media noche cuando logro escuchar el canto de alguien con una suave voz, guiado por su infantil curiosidad camino por el castillo hasta el mas alto torreón, entro a la habitación y vio a la alicornio cantando en el balcón y por la edad que tenia GoldenShield no pudo comprender lo que quería decir pero pudo concluir que la princesa estaba triste

-¿princesa?- Dijo el pequeño

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- dijo la princesa interrumpiendo su lamento

-es que no podía dormir por el frió, le escuche cantar y bine para saber quien era-

-te pido disculpas si mi canto no te permitió dormir-

-tampoco creo que pudiera dormir hacer mucho frió-

-¿acaso tu padre no te ha dado una cama suave y cómoda para dormir?-

-si pero hoy sin ninguna razón no ha me dejado dormir en mi cama y me mando a dormir solo, encima de un poco de paja- al escuchar esto la princesa se acostó en el piso –bueno, ven yo te acompañare esta noche para que pases frió- el pequeño poni accedió de inmediato y corrió para recostar al lado de la princesa

-gracias princesa-

-no hay de que-dijo la princesa mirando al pequeño, luego levanto la cabeza y observo el firmamento

-son bonitas- dijo el pequeño

-¿Qué?-

-las estrellas, son bonitas, rara vez puedo verlas ya que debo dormirme temprano pero cada vez que puedo intento contemplarlas… gracias princesa-

-¿Por qué?-

-por traer la noche y así poder admirar las estrellas-

-es mi trabajo… yo soy quien debe agradecerte…-la princesa miro al pequeño quien ya se había quedado dormido, así que bajo la cabeza y durmió junto al pequeño.

Ya al amanecer la princesa de puso de pie y bajo la luna para que su hermana pudiera levantar el sol -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el pequeño

-es el amanecer, te pido disculpas por despertarte, necesitaba bajar la luna para que mi hermana pudiera levantar el sol-

-¿usted tiene una hermana?-

-si mi hermana, la princesa Celestia, ella es la encargado del traer el día-

-bueno su majestad, debo retirarme al lugar donde mi padre me dejo anoche, debo volver antes que el llegue o posiblemente me castigara- el pequeño hiso una reverencia ante la princesa y se retiro corriendo hacia las barracas pero el pobre no logro llegar antes que su padre quien de inmediato lo reprendió y le exigió una explicación que su pequeño hijo explico con claridad pero que al fin y al cabo no escucho, a partir de ese día el pequeño GoldenShield tuvo un estricto y duro entrenamiento hasta el punto que su padre se aseguro que al pequeño se le gravara en la cabeza "debo servir a la princesa Luna, debo proteger a la princesa Luna, debo obedecer a la princesa Luna y para hacer esto debo ser el más fuerte de los guerreros y el más poderoso hechicero" una vez el pequeño se grabo eso en su mente, su padre logro que fuera capaz de entrenar día y noche tomando descansos mínimos, cosa que el mismo se arrepentiría de haber hecho, se arrepintió de corazón por haber convertido a su hijo en un monstruo, se arrepintió aquel día en que la princesa Luna se convirtió en NightmareMoon.

El amanecer ya debía hacer ocurrido y el Sr. SilverMoon dejo a su hijo durmiendo en la barraca después de un dia de campo en el bosque EverFree para después dirigirse de inmediato a la recamara de la princesa Luna acompañado por cuatro de sus mejores soldados, algo le daba un mal presentimiento, al llegar con la princesa la hallaron sentada en el borde de una ventana mirando hacia la luna –su majestad ¿Por qué no ha bajado la luna aun?- pregunto el viejo unicornio

-Sr. SilverMoon, me alegra verlo… debo preguntarle ¿tengo su total lealtad?- respondió extrañamente la princesa

-si su majestad, nuestro juramento le entrega nuestra total lealtad-

-perfecto… es momento de un cambio, un cambio en la jerarquía-

-¿a que se refiere su majestad?-

-es hora que la noche reine sobre el día, es hora de que mi hermana caiga y ese será su trabajo Sr. SilverMoon, suyo y del resto de la guardia, debe ir a la recamara de mi hermana y asesinarla-

-pero su majestad, acaso acaba de escuchar lo que ha dicho-

-¡se claramente lo que he dicho y ahora les ordeno que lo hagan!- los guardias escucharon y aunque iba en contra de su voluntad, tuvieron que obedecer la orden, fueron a las barracas, se vistieron para el acecho y partieron a su cometido, pasaron sin ser detectados a través de los guardias de la princesa Celestia y para asegurarse que no interfirieran en la misión los durmieron con un pequeño e invisible pinchazo de sus cuchillos envenenados e hicieron su entrada al cuarto de la princesa Celestia

-princesa Celestia-dijo el Sr. SilverMoon apareciéndose frente a la princesa y haciendo una reverencia

-Sr. SilverMoon que bueno que ha aparecido necesito que busque a mi hermana para recordarle que baje la luna- dijo la princesa pero el Sr. SilverMoon no presto atención a lo que le dijo, en ves de eso desenfundo su daga usando la magia de su cuerno

-lo siento princesa, pero son ordenes de la princesa Luna- el unicornio se fue acercando poco a poco a la princesa y esta que quedo quiera sin decir nada, los otros soldados no podían ver a su líder caminando a cometer tal acto, mientras que al Sr. SilverMoon cada paso se le hacia mas difícil que el anterior hasta que llego el momento en que la princesa estuvo a su alcanza, elevo su daga pero no pudo clavársela a la princesa, la daga cayo al piso y el Sr. SilverMoon bajo la cabeza y soltó un par de lagrimas

-¡estúpido! recuerda que me debes tu lealtad y debes obedecer mis ordenes- se escucho la voz de la princesa Luna

-hermana ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no has bajado la luna aun?-dijo la princesa Celestia

-hermana… no volveré a bajar la luna nunca mas- una espiral de humo negro apareció en medio de la recamara y a través de esta se vio a la princesa Luna –¡es hora que reine la noche!-

-¡Luna! ¡Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para todos que la noche sea eterna! todos los seres vivos van a terminar muriendo si eso llegara a ocurrir !deja de hablar locuras!-

-¡no me importa! ¡la noche durara para siempre y el día no volverá a existir!- la espiral de humo se hiso mas densa hasta que se perdió por completo la visibilidad de la princesa Luna, un gran destello negro se vio salir por unos segundo de la espiral antes que se disipara completamente, la princesa Luna habia desaparecido dejando al pequeño GoldenShield y a NightmareMoon

-¡Luna! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-

-¡ese ya no es mi nombre! a partir de ahora soy NightmareMoon… y tu, mi lacayo-dijo NightmareMoon dirigiéndose al Sr. SilverMoon –me has fallado, después de que me dijiste que me habías jurado tu lealtad… creo que le daré tu trabajo a alguien mas joven y con mas energía-

-¡no! ¡Princesa Luna! ¡No se atreva!-dijo el líder la guardia

-¡ya no me llamo Luna!- la maligna alicornio tomo al viejo unicornio con su crin mágico y lo aventó en contra de una de paredes pero antes que de que golpeara en la pared la princesa Celestia lo detuvo usando su magia y luego lo bajo lentamente al piso

-muy bien mi joven lacayo- dijo NightmareMoon hablándole al pequeño GoldenShield -tengo una misión para ti, quiero que le claves una daga que yo te entregare a la alicornio que esta hay en frente-

-como ordene Princesa Luna- dijo el pequeño con voz fría y sin emoción, NightmareMoon conjuro una daga negra que el que pequeño empuño con los dientes –y partir de ahora… debes llamarme NightmareMoon-

-como ordene- dijo el pequeño y se puso en marcha para realizar su cometido

-¡princesa Celestia!- gritaron los acompañantes del Sr. SilverMoon y corrieron a detener al pequeño unicornio pero NightmareMoon, al ver su reacción, los envolvió en esferas mágicas para que no interfieran

-¡detente hijo, no escuches a NightmareMoon!- grito el Sr. SilverMoon, el pequeño escupió la daga y la recogieron con magia antes que cayera al piso –son ordenes, debo obedecer-

-¡no! … no debes obedecer esa orden- el pequeño se detuvo –hijo… discúlpame- el viejo unicornio de puso de pie le lanzo un hechizo a su hijo, congelandolo

-Luna, ves lo has hecho, un padre acabe lanzarle a un hechizo de congelación a su pequeño hijo-

-si me hubiera obedecido no habría tenido que hacerlo-

-¡que es lo que te ocurre!-

-jajaja, tu jamás podrás entender lo que ocurre, pero si quieres enfrentarte conmigo no será en este momento, te esperare en el castillo abandonado, cuando la noche te haya debilitado y a mi haya fortalecido lo suficiente- reapareció la espiral de humo y al esfumarse NightmareMoon se había ido

-¿Qué harás SilverMoon?- pregunto la princesa Celestia

-no lo se, debemos obedecer a la prince… a NightmareMoon pero no encuentro que las ordenes que nos vaya a dar sean correctas… creo que lo mas sensato es que reúna a la orden y decidamos juntos lo que haremos-

_**un par de horas mas tarde**_

-Princesa, a hemos tomado una decisión- dijo el Sr. SilverMoon

-soy toda oídos- respondió la princesa Celestia

-hemos decido imposibilitarnos para que así no estemos en condiciones de cumplir las ordenes de NightmareMoon-

-¿pero…-

-vamos a congelarnos, todos los miembros de la orden-

-¿y que pasara con tu hijo?-

-GoldenShield también es un miembro de la orden, el también cumplirá la misma sentencia… solo le pido que si algo ocurre, asegúrese de salvarlo-

* * *

primer capitulo de mi primer fic, es un pequeño prologo sobre la vida del protagonista, la historia como tal empieza en el siguiente cap. estoy corrigiendo y resubiendo los cap.

espero que les guste y comenten


	2. capitulo 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: amigos la historia esta termina, solo me queda realizar correcciones ortográficas y de redacción (no es mi fuerte) pero temo decirles que saldré de vacaciones y no se si podre realizar dichas correcciones para continuar publicando los capítulos que faltan, en el caso que no pueda esperen mi regreso a mas tardar fines de enero para continuar con la publicación, espero que les guste este primer capitulo que me apresure a revisar para no irme sin dejarles algo.**

_Capitulo 1 – la profecía de fuego y destruccion_

-Spike… ¡Spike!- grito Twilight llamando a su ayudante

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?- pregunto Spike asomando la cabeza desde el segundo piso

-voy a salir con Flutershy, cuida la biblioteca-

-descuida Twilight todo estará bien- Twilight se puso la mochila y salió a la casa de Fluttershy

-¡FlutterShy! ¡Soy yo, Twilight!- dijo twilight tocando la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy

-ya estoy lista, disculpa la tardanza Twilight- dijo Fluttershy saliendo de su casa

-¿y que es lo que buscamos en el bosque Everfree?-

-una hierba medicinal que no encuentro en ninguna tienda de Ponyville- las dos ponis se pusieron en marcha, tuvieron que adentrarse bastante en el bosque para poder encontrar la hierva y cuando al fin pudieron encontrarla ya estaba acabando la tarde y se aproximaba la noche, las dos ponis corrieron tratando de hallar la salida del bosque, pero poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, Twilight se fue adentrando en la oscuridad. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, Twilight ya no podía reconocer ninguna camino, ni nada del bosque Everfree, "Twilight" escucho, "ven Twilight", sin nada que perder siguió el sonido de la voz, hasta que de la nada un unicornio se pareció frente a ella, llevaba una capucha por lo que solo pudo distinguir que tenia la piel azul, unos ojos oscuros y el pelo negro con un mechón blanco

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Twilight algo asustada

-discúlpame Twilight, pero esto es algo que se debe hacer- la unicornio retrocedió lentamente, el unicornio ilumino su cuerno y lanzo un rayo hacia Twilight. Al impactar las sombras se desvanecieron de inmediato, Twilight creyó haber vuelto al bosque Everfree, así que dio media vuelta en dirección hacia donde creyó que se encontraba Ponyville, pero al instante que piso, un enorme volcán surgió de la tierra -¡Twilight! ¡Atrás!- escucho, se dio vuelta, la princesa Celestia, Luna y Candace aparecieron -¡retrocede Twilight Sparkle!- le dijo la princesa Luna

-Ve detrás del árbol donde esta Shinning Armor- Dijo la Princesa Candace, Twilight le obedeció y corrió a esconderse junto con su hermano

-¿Qué ocurre Shinning Armor?- pregunto Twilight

-las princesa intentaran detenerlo… espero que puedan salvar algo de el- respondió Shinning Armor

-¿detener a quien?-

-calla, hay esta- los dos hermanos miraron a las princesas que se hacían alineado en una formación triangular dejando a las dos hermanas al frente y a la princesa Candace atras

-¡detente! Sé que aun queda algo de bondad en ti- Dijo la princesa Celestia y como un líquido escurriéndose de una pared pareció un alicornio a través de la roca del volcan, su cuerpo era roca hirviente, sus alas se extendían con plumas llameantes, su crin y cola eran llamas oscilantes y en su cabeza llevaba una corona negra

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!, ¿porque se puso la corona?-dijo Shinning Armor

-¿Cuál corona?- pregunto Twilight sin entender lo que ocurría

-¡NO! ¡CANDACE!- Shinning armor salió del escondite y se interpuso entre el alicornio de fuego y las princesas que en ese momento se hallaban heridas en el piso

-¡princesa Celestia!- dijo Twilight siguiendo a Shinning armor

-¡NO! ¡TWILIGHT, CORRE, CORRE!- dijo Celestia, el alicornio de fuego diviso la presencia de la unicornio y corrió hacia ella pero fue detenido por un lazo en sus piernas creado por la magia conjunta de la Princesa Celestia, Luna y Candace además de Shinning Armor, el alicornio se dio vuelta, creo una ráfaga de fuego a su alrededor y corrió hacia el cuarteto, luego se puso a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos

-¡corre Twilight Sparkle! ¡Eres la ultima esperanza!- dijo Luna

-¡debes detener al espíritu del fuego! ¡Debes detener al poni de fuego!- dijo Candace

-¡debes detener a obsidiana! ¡Twilight! ¡Debes evitar el despertar de obsidiana!- dijo la princesa Celestia y ella junto a los otros tres ponis se convirtieron en cenizas, luego el alicornio de fuego corrió hacia Twilight envolviéndola en un gran circulo de fuego, a media que el alicornio corría, Twilight podía ver en las llamas que dejaba a su paso como el volcán que había surgido frente a ella destruía todo, Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, entre otras ciudades y luego todo, todo el mundo fue destruido por el magma, el alicornio se detuvo frente a Twilight y las visiones se hicieron reales

-todo acaba contigo, debes tomar el liderasgo y tomar decisiones importantes, pero no te confundas, la decisión mas importante no la has de tomar tu- dijo el alicornio, después de levanto en dos patas y golpeo a Twilight

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! despierta- la voz de Fluttershy guiaba a Twilight devuelta

-…Fluttershy… que… ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Twilight

-te desmayaste cuando estábamos regresando y te traje a mi casa, no dejabas de nombrar a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna, y de decir candace, Shinning armor y pony de fuego- respondió la pegaso

-en serio… será mejor que me marche, Spike debe estar preocupado-Twiligth se pudo débilmente de pie, dio dos paso y cayo al piso

-¡no! ¡no puedes irte, se lo que sea que te haya pasado te ha dejado muy débil, será mejor que duermas aquí hoy y mañana te llevare al medico y luego a tu casa-

-supongo que no tengo de otra-

Al dia siguiente Twilight se despertó reconfortada, al dormir había recobrado sus energías y ya se sentía mejor, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y se marcho a su casa. Al llegar Spike esta despierto, le explico lo sucedido y le ordeno que tomara nota para enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia, Twiligth explico el sueño que tuvo y al final le pidió ayuda a la princesa para interpretar a lo que podría ser

-listo, envíala- dijo Twilight y Spike envió la carta

-le escribirle solo para contarle un sueño que tuviste- dijo Spike

-no creo que sea solo un sueño, tengo un horrible presentimiento que es algo mas, pero ahora ayúdame a buscar algún libro que nos de alguna pista-

-bueno, pero entonces para que le escribiste una carta-

-para que estuviera informada, nosotros debemos investigar algo igual-

-supongo que esta bien, creo que no ten…- Spike escupió la prematura carta de la princesa Celestia

_"querida Twilight, mi mejor alumna, he leído tu carta pero me temo que en este momento me encuentro demasiada ocupada, así que enviare a alguien para que te ayude, era un antiguo amigo de tu hermano y tuyo, se con su ayuda tú y la de tus amigas podrán resolver el problema que te aqueja. Sinceramente princesa Celestia"_

Twilight no podía creer la respuesta de la princesa –Spike, quédate y busca algo sobre el volcán y poni de fuego… yo debo salir- ya al atardecer Twilight volvió a la biblioteca acompañada por rarity

-anímate amiga, si la princesa Celestia no pudo atender tu carta debe ser por algo realmente importante- dijo Rarity

-Lo se, entiendo que es la princesa y que tenga deberes reales… pero nunca antes me había dejado en segundo plano-

-yo no diría eso, dijo que enviaría a alguien a ayudarte, eso significa que se preocupa por ti-

-Twilight, Twilight- dijo Spike –estaba buscando algún libro que te ayudara y sin darme cuanta apreté algún botón y uno de los estantes giro, revelando una estantería secreta-

-¿secreta? ¿Qué tenia?-dijo Twilight con inquietud

-habían muchos libros pero solo alcance a tomar algunos antes que el estante volviera a la normalidad-Spike le enseña un libro con portada negra a Twilight, esta lo levanta y abre usando la magia de su cuerno

-esto… es un diario… el diario del fundador de la biblioteca… el príncipe GoldenShield-

-¡GoldenShield! ¡Acaso has dicho GoldenShield!- exclamo Rarity

-si, es su diario- Twiligt tomo el resto de los libro que le mostro Spike –si, todos estos libros son diarios del príncipe, de al parecer cuando vivió en ponyville-

-¡no puede ser! ¡Yo he sido admiradora de sus libros desde el primero que saco…! ¡préstamelos!-

-¿para que? Creo que no este bien los leas-

-no me importa, debo leerlos, debo aprender lo mayor posible sobre el-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque algún día me encontrare con el y mientras mas sepa de él, mas podre agradarle y así algún día nos casaremos y viviremos felices en Canterlot- Rarity se arrodillo a los pies de Twilight y puso una cara de tristeza –por favor Twilight ¡préstamelos!-

-esta bien- Rarity tomo los diarios con magia y se marcho

-¿Por qué se los pasaste?- pregunto Spike

-no hubiera dejado de molestar hasta que accediera a pasárselos ¿te preocupa?-

-si, espero que lo que dijo no se cumpla, quedaría fuera de mi alcance-

-descuida Spike, ella siempre tendrá un espacio especial para ti en su corazón-dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Spike

-me tomo que no sea el mismo que le tengo a ella… hablando de otra cosa la princesa Celestia menciono que enviaría un viejo amigo tuyo ¿Quién será?-

-no lo se, no recuerdo ninguna amigo de canterlot o a algún amigo de mi hermano-

El día siguiente fue uno de los más bellos del año, el sol brillaba en lo alto y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, Rainbow había despejado temprano el cielo y Rarity se levanto para terminar temprano sus pedidos y por la tarde cuando termino se dedico a leer los diarios del príncipe Goldenshield

_"este pequeño pueblo puede ser bueno para alejarme de todo el ambiente real, me parece sofocante, me estoy quedando en una vieja y polvorienta casa, está hecha en el interior de un árbol, creo que le hare algunas modificaciones y la convertiré en una biblioteca… los ponis de aquí parecen ser bastante amistosos, espero hacer me de muchos amigos, creo que debo dejar mi solitaria actitud y dedicarme a hacer amigos"_

Esto fue lo que tenia escrito en la primera página del primer diario

_"vaya, cuanto a cambiado el mundo, he estado mucho tiempo dormido o congelado, lamento el día que la princesa Luna decidió revelarse en contra su hermana, me pregunto que le habrá pasado ala resto de la guardia y a mis padres, la Princesa Celestia dijo que estaban desaparecidos, los extraños, extraño los abrazos de mi madre"_ una manchas en la hoja demostraban que el príncipe había llorado

-¿Qué lees Hermana?- dijo Sweetie belle interrumpiendo la lectura de su hermana

-ha, hola hermanita, este es uno de los diarios del príncipe Goldenshield-

-¿para qué lo lees?-

-para saber más sobre mi príncipe ¿quieres que te lea?-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa en el rostro

-en serio, porque estas tan amable, hermana-

-estoy emocionada, eso es todo-

_"hoy debí asistir a la escuela, según la princesa Celestia me ayudara a seguir con mi educación y a comprender la nueva sociedad, todos hay aun sido muy simpáticos, creo que me será difícil adecuarme, al menos pude hacer una amiga, una unicornio llamada Rarity, su sueño es ser una diseñadora de modas, espero que lo logre…"_

-no puede ser- Rarity no podía creerlo -no recuerdo haberlo conocido, pero esto es emocionante ¡no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!-

-sigue leyendo-

_"hoy fui a la granja de manzanas hay en el pueblo, hay vive la familia Apple, me contaron que poseen familiares por todo Ecuestria, ellos hacen los mas deliciosos pasteles de manzanas, Applejack a pesar de ser muy joven cocina muy bien, pero que digo o escribo yo, si tenemos la misma edad, ella y su hermano Big Macintosh, quien no era muy hablador, no me querían dejar ir"_

_"hoy vinieron de visita pegasos de la escuela de vuelo en Cloudsdale, los pequeños pegasos son simpáticos, en especial las dos que conocí personalmente, la primera se llama Rainbow Dash, ella dice ser la pegaso más rápida y aventurera de toda Equestria y creo lo mismo, la otra se llamaba Fluttershy, creo que es extremadamente tímida, pero tiene un increíble carisma con los animales, realmente extraordinario, encontré un cuervo herido cerca de la escuela, solo Fluttershy pudo acercársele y calmarlo para que yo pudiera acercarme, lo subí a mi lomo y lo llevamos al veterinario, el pobre estará bien"_

_"todo acabo, debo dejar el pueblo, me siento traicionado, no puedo perdonar a Pinkie Pie por lo que me hiso, creo que las palabras no alcanzan para expresar lo enojado que estoy, será mejor que me marche de este pueblo y olvide todo lo que he pasado aquí… adiós ponyville"_

Las dos hermanas permanecieron leyendo los diarios del príncipe Goldenshield hasta que se hiso de noche así que Sweetie belle se quedo a dormir con su hermana.

Esa misma noche, la princesa Luna bajo en su carruaje acompañada de un unicornio vestido con una capa negra que le ocultaba el rostro -¿seguro que estarás bien?- le pregunto la princesa a su acompañante

-descuida, estaré bien, ya hiciste suficiente, gracias-respondió el unicornio bajando del carruaje

-pero…-

-deja de preocuparte tanto, mejor será que vuelvas rápido a Canterlot-

-está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites escríbeme- la princesa se despide chocando cuernos con el unicornio

-princesa Luna- saludo Twilight que había salido de su biblioteca al escuchar el carruaje de la princesa

-Hola y adios Twilight Sparkle-

-¿Qué es lo que la trae a Ponyville, princesa?- pregunto Pinkie Pie quien también había salido con el ruido del carruaje

-nada oficial, solo vine a dejar…-

-princesa no pierda tiempo con pequeñeces sin importancia, Canterlot la necesita- interrumpió el unicornio de la capa negra

-bueno, adiós, ¡vamos!- los ponis vieron el carruaje de la princesa alejándose, luego Twilight y Pinkie miraron al unicornio que había dejado la princesa

-hola, soy Pinkie Pie ¿Quién eres tú?- se presento animosa como siempre

-lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo para presentaciones- el unicornio respondió sin siquiera mirar a la pony rosada y se puso a caminar seguido por las ponis hasta la plaza del pueblo donde se recostó sobre una banca -hola, soy Pinkie pie y ella es mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, ¿Quién eres tú?- repitió Pinkie Pie

-niña, ya es tarde, váyanse a dormir a sus casas-

-¿tienes donde dormir?-pregunto Twilight

-claro que si-

-no puedes dormir en una banca ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo en Sugarcube Corner?- dijo Pinkie indicando la tienda

-una casa con el diseño de una casa de dulces, escuchen niñas no necesito un lugar donde dormir-

-insisto- dijo Pinkie tomando de una pata delantera del unicornio y arrastrándolo con ayuda de Twilight hasta el Sugarcube Corner, una vez dentro Pinkie Pie dejo a Twilight vigilando al unicornio mientras ella subió hasta el segundo piso y arreglo una de las habitaciones para que el unicornio pudiera descansar hay, luego fue hasta la habitación de los srs. Cake y con voz baja le aviso de que hospedaría a un amigo, pero la pareja estaba profundamente dormidos y no escucharon, y sin dase cuenta de ello Pinkie volvió al primer piso -tu pieza esta lista- dijo

-supongo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar tu ofrecimiento- respondió el unicornio y siguió a Pinkie gasta la habitación preparada mientras Twilight se fue a su casa-Pinkie Pie ¿cierto?- pregunto el unicornio una vez dentro de la habitacion

-si-

-bueno Pinkie Pie, gracias-

-ahora me dirás quien eres-

-soy GoldenShield… siento que te conozco de algún lado Pinkie Pie-

-si has venido antes a Ponyville, lo más probable que te haya conocido, conozco a todos los ponys en Ponyville-

Al día siguiente los señores Cake se levantaron como de costumbre, vieron a sus bebes que seguían durmiendo así que bajaron al comedor para tomar desayuno, pero se encontraron con un unicornio azul, de crin negro y cuya cutie mark era una pluma con un pergamino envueltos en una aura mágica, el pony estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de té y comiendo un cupcake, los señores se quedaron mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, el unicornio los miro y dijo –hola-

-hola ¿quién eres?- respondió el señor Cake

-soy Goldenshield, supongo que ustedes son los señores Cake, es un gusto conocerlos, sus cupcakes son realmente deliciosos-

-gracias… GoldenShield, ¿pero como entraste?- pregunto la señora cake

-yo lo invite-respondió Pinkie Pie saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de cupcake -llego anoche traído por la princesa Luna, no tenia donde dormir así que lo traje para que pasara la noche aquí- prosiguió

-está bien, Pinkie- dijo el señor Cake, luego el y su esposa pasaron a la cocina junto a Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie, no puedes traer a dormir cualquier poni que encuentres en la calle- dijo la señora Cake

-es que no podía verlo dormir en una banca en la plaza, por eso lo traje, además lo trajo la princesa Luna debe ser de la realeza de Canterlot- al escuchar esa palabras los señores Cake pensaron en lo conveniente que es tener al unicornio en casa, así que sin perder tiempo volvieron al comedor para atender a GoldeShield

-¿necesita algo más?- le pregunto la señora Cake

-no, gracias ya debo irme- respondió GoldenShield y dejo una monedas encima de la mesa –esto cubrirá los gastos- y se retiro sin hacer caso de lo que le decían los señores Cake, pero una vez fuera del Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie se paro frente a él para cortarle el paso –¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto pero el unicornio respondió tomando su casco delantero y besándolo –disculpa, anoche no me comporte como un caballero, no te salude como correspondía-

Mientras tanto Twilight se había levantado recién cuando recibió la visita de Rarity

-Twilight ¿han encontrado más diarios?- pregunto Rarity

-deberías preguntarle a Spike, pero él está recogiendo el correo-

-bueno lo esperare aquí si no te molesta, sabes al parecer conocí al príncipe cuando era solo una pequeña pony, ¡esto es muy emocionante!-

- yo lo conocí cuando vivía en Canterlot…-

-Twilight Sparkle, tiempo sin verte- dijo una voz detrás de las ponis, era goldenShield que había llegado recién a la biblioteca, al instante Rarity quedo sin habla al estar en presencia del príncipe –hola- dijo Pinkie Pie que había entrado detrás del príncipe

-príncipe, ¿que es lo que te trae aquí?- pregunto Twilight

-te diré pero primero dime amiga, ¿desde cuando me hablas como si fuese una autoridad ante ti?-

-es que te veía desde que salimos de la escuela de magia de la Princesa Celestia-

-solo recuerda no hablarme como si fuera una autoridad… vine por orden de la princesa Celestia, te traje una carta de ella- el príncipe saco dos cartas de la mochila, una se la entrego a Twilight y la otra la leyó el.

"querida Twilight, lamento no poder responderte de manera inmediata, pero creo que enviarte esta carta con el príncipe Goldenshield puede ser mas de ayuda para ti y para el, el príncipe te ayudara a resolver el misterio que envuelve tu sueño; por otra parte debo pedirte que le ayudes a él, ya que el príncipe trabaja como escritor y últimamente no ha podido salir de un bloqueo creativo, así que te pido que hagas todo lo posible por ayudarlo"

-malvada es la princesa Celestia, ¿pero bueno, dime que fue lo que soñaste?- comento Goldenshield y Twilight le explico su sueño tal cual era –creo recordar haber leído algo como lo que dices, Twilight, esta en un libro en la biblioteca- Goldenshield camino mirando los estantes buscando el libro hasta toparse con Rarity quien permanecía mirándolo fijamente –hola ¿quieres?- le pregunto el príncipe y Rarity se desmayo

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto GoldenShield

-déjala, ya despertara- respondió Twilight, así que Goldenshield siguió buscando el libro hasta que finalmente lo hayo

-el volcán de tu sueño se llama obsidiana, y el unicornio de fuego que viste el portador de fuego, el libro cuenta la historia del espíritu de fuego, quien se revelo en contra de los otros espíritus elementales, así que fue aprisionado en el corazón de obsidiana y el volcán fue dormido y enterrado, pero cada cierto tiempo el espíritu de fuego usa su poder para hacer resurgir el volcán y escoge un poni al cual le entrega parte de su poder, a cambio el poni debe vengase de los otros espíritu en nombre del espíritu del fuego, pero como el pony al poseer parte de la esencia del espíritu de fuego tampoco puede abandonar obsidiana, así que esta destinado permanecer encerrado en el volcán, luego menciona algo sobre como recibir el poder del espíritu de fuego, pero rasgaron la hoja- dijo Goldenshield después de leer el libro

-¿y hay manera de detener el resurgimiento del volcán?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-si, el libro dice que tres semanas antes del despertar del volcán cada uno de los espíritus dará una señal, tal vez podamos estar en contacto con la espíritu para preguntarles como evitar el despertar del volcán- respondió el príncipe, luego se dirigió a una ventana abierta, lanzo un chiflido y de inmediato apareció un cuervo que se poso en el marco de la ventana, Goldenshield escribió en un pergamino que había en un estante y lo guardo en una especie de mochila que llevaba el cuervo en la espalda y después el cuervo se marcho –listo, si algo pasa lo sabremos y podremos ir al lugar donde se presente el espíritu-

-¿pero que has hecho?- pregunto Twilight

-envié un mensaje a la guardia de Canterlot, ellos reenviaran el mensaje a todo Ecuestria y nos responderán cuando algo pase-

-eso soluciona una cosa, ¿ahora dime donde te quedaras?-

-puedes quedarte conmigo en el Sugarcube Corner- dijo Pinkie saltando y levantando las manos

-debo declinar tu invitación Pinkie Pie, me quedare aquí- respondió el príncipe

-aquí en la biblioteca, lo siento Shield, pero apenas tengo espacio suficiente para mi y Spake-

-Twilight, yo fue quien diseño esta biblioteca y créeme tiene mas que espacio subiente- el príncipe se acercó a un estante, lo toco en tres lugares y se abrió una puesta secreta, el príncipe paso por ella y la puerta desapareció sin dejar rastro de que alguna ves hubiese estado allí

-veo que este lugar guarde muchos secretos- comento Twilight y Pinkie Pie respondió con una seña de afirmación –la princesa me pidió que lo ayudara con su bloqueo de escritor, pero no tengo idea como hacer eso-

-primero deberías saber que causo ese bloqueo- respondió Pinkie

-buena idea Pinkie-

-ahora yo me voy, debo organizar una fiesta-

Pinkie se marcho y Twilight se acercó a Rarity para intentar despertarla tirándole un vaso de agua en la cara –que, ¿que paso? ¿Por qué me mojar Twilight?- reacciono Rarity

-te desmallaste cuando el príncipe te saludo-

-¡y donde esta el ahora!-

-entro a una habitación secreta dentro de la biblioteca, de cual ni siquiera sabía que existía -

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya- Rarity se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta

-espera Rarity, la princesa Celestia me pidió que ayudara al príncipe con su bloqueo de escritor-

-ya ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-

-Pinkie va hacer una fiesta para el príncipe y quiero que tú averigües que fue lo que bloqueo al príncipe, siempre que no te vayas a desmayar denuedo cuando te hable-

-descuida Twilight mantendré la compostura- y dicho esto Rarity se marcho

Llegada la tarde el príncipe sintió hambre y salió de su cuarto secreto para que Twilight le mostrara Ponyville y pudiera comer algo, pero ella haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Goldenshield y lo llevo al Sugarcube Corner, entraron al local que estaba completamente oscuro

-¿que pasa que esta todo oscuro?- pregunto el príncipe y de inmediato todas las luces se encendieron y todos los ponys que Pinkie invito saltaron de sus escondites y gritaron "sorpresa"

-príncipe Goldenshield, esta fiesta es para ti- dijo Pinkie parándose en medio de todos, las palabra fiesta pronunciada por Pinkie cavaron hondo en la mente de Goldenshield, provocando que el príncipe empezara a recordar sucesos de su infancia

-¡Pinkie Pie! Ya recuerdo donde te he visto antes- dijo enfado el príncipe, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo en el umbral de esta –gracias por la fiesta, pero no voy a participar- y salió del Sugarcube Corner

-espera un momento, Pinkie organizo esta fiesta para ti no puedes marcharte- dijo Rainbow Dash que al ver la reacción de príncipe volo y se detuvo frente a el para pararle el paso

-te recuerdo, eres Rainbow Dash- respondió el príncipe

-si y tu no puedes marcharte de esta forma-

-bueno Rainbow Dash, después de lo que Pinkie Pie me hiso no voy a participar en alguna fiesta que ella haga-

-¿pero que fue lo que te hice?- pregunto Pinkie parada en el umbral de la puerta

-no vale la pena decirlo… si el daño ya esta hecho- diciendo esto el príncipe enojado se marcho a buscar un lugar donde comer, pero no pudo encontrar alguno, nadie quiso atenderlo por la escusa "para que va ha gastar dinero aquí si en la fiesta Pinkie Pie puede comer gratis" así que aun mas molesto Goldenshield se marcho a la biblioteca. Mientras tanto los asistentes a la fiesta de Pinkie se encontraban consternados, nunca nadie había actuado de esa forma ante una fiesta de Pinkie Pie.

-bueno dejemos de lado este mal rato y festejemos aun que el festejado no quiera acompañarnos- dijo Applejack para salvar el momento –vamos Pinkie anímate- pero la poni estaba sentada apoyada en el umbral de la puerta –creo que no puedo festejar ahora- respondió

-pero Pinkie, es una fiesta-

-no se cosa tan mal hice para el príncipe se enfadara tanto-

-déjalo, dudo que tu hallas hecho algo que mereciera la reacción que tuvo… despreocúpate- el cabello se Pinkie se aliso –creo que no tengo ánimos para festejar, así que háganlo sin mi- Pinkie Pie se puso de pie y se marcho a su cuarto

-jamás había visto a Pinkie así- le comento Fluttershy a Twilight

-veo que el problema con el príncipe será mas grande de los pensaba- las cinco amigas subieron hasta el cuarto de Pinkie, el cual esta cerrado con llave y en silencio como si Pinkie Pie no estuviera dentro –Pinkie- dijo Applejack tocando la puerta pero nadie respondió -Pinkie Pie, no estés triste, realmente crees que alguien se pueda enojar de esa manera contigo-

-si, Applejack tiene razón, el príncipe debió confundirte con otra pony- dijo Twilight

-gracias, por sus palabras de animo- dijo Pinkie, estaba detrás de las chicas y con el pelo normal –pero, nunca nadie me había hablado de esa manera, todos siempre han sido amables conmigo incluso cuando al principio no le he agradado- prosiguió

-bueno, que ya no te afecte, te repito, el príncipe debió confundirte con otra pony-

-si, además no es el primer pony al que no le agradas, que importa- dijo Rainbow Dash

-aun así, no me agrada la idea… no, no, no voy a dejar que esto se quede así, soy a hacer que el príncipe me quiera, algo la Pinkie promesa de que hare que el príncipe Goldenshield me quiera-


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 2 – el corazón de la tierra y el corazón del príncipe

Aquella tarde las ponis planearon como acercarse al príncipe para obtener información sobre su estado anímico y para que Pinkie pudiera saber que fue lo que supuestamente hiso para desatar tanto desprecio, todo en manos o cascos de Rarity ya que ella se ofreció para "seducir" al príncipe, su primer intento seria un picnic que se realizaría al día siguiente.

Así que Twilight llegando a su casa le hiso la invitación al príncipe para asistiera; al día siguiente las seis ponis estuvieron preparando el picnic para la llegada del príncipe pero paso el tiempo y el príncipe no apareció; llegada la tarde las ponis pensaron que el príncipe ya no iba a llegar, pero para su sorpresa el príncipe apareció pero no precisamente para el picnic, sino para darle una noticia a Twilight –han llegado noticias de mucha actividad tectónica cerca de Appleloosa, creo que puede ser una señal del espíritu de la tierra, debemos partir en el siguiente tren que saldrá hacia Appleloosa… te espero en la estación del tren dentro de media hora- y dicho esto el príncipe se retiro; las ponis se sintieron despechadas, al parecer el enojo de Goldenshield contra Pinkie Pie también se habia extendido contra las otras cinco, así que recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon para tomar sus provisiones para el viaje, luego se fueron a la estación del tren donde Goldenshield solo esperaba la llegada de Twilight

-estamos listas, vámonos- dijo Twilight

-espera, ¿Por qué están tus amigas aquí?- pregunto el príncipe

-porque juntas hemos sido capaces de grandes hazañas, además somos los guardianes de los elementos de la armonía, créeme que cada una va a aportar algo a la misión-

-¿Y tu ayudante?-

-Spike nos va a cocinar-

-sí, yo me encargare de su comida- dijo el pequeño dragón

-supongo que está bien, mas fácil para mí-

-¿ibas a cocinarnos?- pregunto Rarity

-sí, no me agrada la comida del tren y no podía preparar comida para mí solo así que si el dragón cocina debo confiar que me agradara su comida- dijo el príncipe mientras abordaba el tren.

El tren partió hacia Appleloosa, las cinco amigas se juntaron en el vagón de espera y se pusieron a conversar como de costumbre mientras que el príncipe se sentó solitario al otro extremo del vagón junto a una libreta y una pluma, se puso unos audífonos para escuchar la música que le gustaba e intento continuar con su trabajo de escritor, escribía algunas oraciones y arrancaba la hoja, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que le acaba la libreta y sacaba otra, mientras Pinkie pie empezaba su plan para recibir el perdón del príncipe, se escabullo entre lo asientos y dejo un cupcake en el marco de la ventana al lado del príncipe con un pequeño cartel que decía

"me perdonas ;)

De: Pinkie Pie"

Luego se retiro a su asiento y espero la reacción del príncipe que pareció nunca haber visto el cupcake, a un que el príncipe vio de reojo a Pinkie poniendo el cupcake, así que Pinkie, sin perder los ánimos fue y le dejo otro CupCake, luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que finalmente le iba a dejar un quinto Cupcake cuando el príncipe levanto los brazos, bostezo e hiso distintos movimientos para estirarse y en uno de esos movimientos lanzo los cupcake hacia la cara de Pinkie pie, el primer round fue del príncipe.

Después de ir al baño a lavarse la cara Pinkie fue a sentarse con su amiga Rainbow Dash para pedirle ayuda con su segundo plan, luego juntas salieron al espacio entre medio de los vagones, subieron al techo, hay Pinkie Pie se lanzo a uno de los extremos del vagón, subieron al techo, y sujetada de la cola por Rainbow, Pinkie Pie se lanzo a los extremos del vagón, golpeo la ventana del príncipe, este levanto la mirada con inferencia y al ver a Pinkie cambio su indiferencia por enfado y Pinkie le mostro un cartel que decía

"me perdonas ;)"

Pero el príncipe de dio vuelta, cerro la cortina y siguió con su trabajo pero nuevos golpes le avisaron que Pinkie no se detendría así que simplemente se marcho al asiento opuesto, al otro lado del vagón, pero también allí apareció Pinkie Pie con el mismo cartel, así que creyendo que no podría escapar de ella simplemente camino entre los vagones hasta llegar a los dormitorios donde se detuvo a acostarse pero no sin antes, para despistar a Pinkie, golpear con magia el piso tratando de simular sus pasos hacia otros andenes, el plan funciono, el príncipe gano el segundo round y el encuentro.

Al despertar el príncipe, ya había atardecido y el tren ya se encontraba en Applelossa, así que el príncipe fue por su pertenencias, se junto con las otras ponis y salieron a la estación del tren donde fueron recibidos por Braeburn, el primo de Applejack y Strongheart, la bufalo –¡hola, les doy la bienvenida de nuevo a Appleloosa!- dijo con entusiasmo el primo de Applejack

-hola Braeburn y Strongheart, gracias por recibirnos, vamos de inmediato al acto- dijo GoldenShield

-está bien, pero antes deben hablar con el jefe Trunderhooves- dijo la búfalo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el príncipe

-el jefe fue informado de la razón de su visita y por esta razón, exige que pasen por su presencia antes que continúen con esta- sin ninguna aparente opción GoldenShield se resigno a seguir a la bufalo hasta el lugar donde residía su tribu donde se reunieron con el jefe

–escuchen jóvenes ponis, en el último tiempo puedo decir que nuestra relación a progresado, tanto por su lado como en el nuestro, nuestras estampidas, les ayudan a crear más tierras útiles para el cultivo de los arboles de manzana, les ayudamos con la creación de los frutos de la manzana y ustedes nos proporcionan algunos de ellos, e incluso puedo decir no me molesta la idea de que la búfalo Strongheart tenga una relación con el poni Braeburn…-

-... ¡QUE!- exclamo Applejack sorprendida por la noticia

-es cierto primita, yo y Strongheart nos queremos mucho, aunque suene raro-dijo Braeburn

-y yo amo a Braeburn, espero que aceptes muestra relación Applejack, al igual que mi pueblo y el suyo lo hiso- dijo Strongheart

-yo, no sé qué pensar, pero supongo que si ustedes de verdad se quieren, mi opinión no es algo que deba importarles... así que está bien- respondió Applejack

-sabias palabras joven pony- comento el jefe Trunderhooves

-basta de temas sin importancia jefe ¿para qué nos necesitaba?- dijo el príncipe

-no seas tan impaciente joven principe… he sabido que están en una misión para contactar al espíritu de la tierra, este espíritu ha sido el protector de nuestro pueblo, desde la creación del mundo ha velado por nosotros y a cambio nosotros hacemos nuestras tradicionales corridas de estampidas-

-valla al grano jefe-

-debes tener paciencia joven, pero bueno, creemos que el espíritu de la tierra puede estar molesto por la disminución del recorrido de nuestras tradicionales estampidas y por eso causa temblores, no queremos romper nuestro trato con los ponis pero si el espíritu de la tierra lo desea eso, es lo que tendremos que hacer-

-¿para qué nos ha dicho esto?-

-para que sepan que llevan el destino de la relación entre los búfalos y los ponis en sus manos-

-está claro jefe, al estar ustedes en supuesto contacto con el espíritu ¿tienen alguno templo o lugar al que le dejen ofrendas al espíritu?-

-claro, si lo necesitan Strongheart los llevara al lugar mañana-

-¿mañana, porque no ahora?-

-porque esta noche ustedes deberán realizar un ritual para que puedan ver al espíritu y este los acepte, así podrán conversar con él- ante los requerimiento del jefe Trunderhooves, Goldenshield tuvo que resignarse a respetar las tradiciones de los búfalos, los preparativos eran simples, los búfalos pintaron los cuerpos de los ponis y adornaron sus cabezas con un cintillo que sostenía unas plumas, las pruebas que pasaron durante la tarde eran simples juegos y competencias de fuerza y habilidad por lo que la verdadera prueba binó al anochecer.

-esta prueba es una de las más importantes y solo debe hacerse durante el atardecer- dijo el jefe guiando al grupo hasta una gran y ornamentada tienda –dentro de esta tienda hay un murciélago guardián del espíritu, cada uno de ustedes deben pasar con los ojos vendados, el guardián los juzgara y marcara por cada cadena que tengan en su corazón-

-jefe ¿con que nos va a marcar el guardián?- pregunto Rarity

-se los diré cuando hayan pasado la prueba- los ponis se vendaron los ojos y pasaron uno a uno, quedando todos con un mancha exceptuando a Pinkie Pie y al príncipe quien quedo con 3.

-las eses del guardián se han dejado caer- dijo el jefe y todos los marcados se sacudieron para quitarse la mugre

–descuiden las eses del guardián ayudan con el cuidado de la piel- el jefe guio a los ponis hasta donde los búfalos empezaban a preparar una hoguera

–ahora deben meditar sobre cuál es la razón por la que fueron marcados y cuando la hoguera este lista deberán echar una de las plumas que adornan su cabeza como señal de que sean dejar a tras su debilidad, para que así puedan ve al espíritu de la tierra con un corazón limpio, tienen hasta que la hoguera esté lista para pensar- los ponis se tomaron su tiempo para reflexionar la razón por la fueron marcados

-¿esto tomara mucho?- pregunto Pinkie Pie al jefe

-tus amigas deben pensar porque fueron marcadas y en especial aquel joven de crin negro… debes darle tiempo al tiempo-

-pero que significa que hayan sido marcadas y porque yo no lo fui-

-la marca significa que hay algo que pesa en tu alma, algo que has guardo en tu interior que no lo has podido superar, son cosas como tus miedos e inseguridades-

-pero creo que el guardián puede haberse equivocado-

-¿Por qué desconfías de la decisión guardián?-

-porque sé que guardo inseguridades y hay cosas a las que le temo-

-dime cual fue la última vez que te sentiste triste o dolida-

-hace unos días, el prin… un amig… un amigo me trato muy mal y se enojo conmigo-

-y dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste después de que se pasara el dolor?-

-me decidí a que mi amigo me perdonara-

-hay esta, cuando enfrentas y aceptas tus debilidades, tristezas y cosas por el estilo, es cuando nos hacemos más fuertes, tú conoces cuáles son tus miedos e inseguridades, las has enfrentado, aceptado y te has planteado un desafío para superarlo, por eso no fuiste marcada- los palabras del jefe fueron claras y Pinkie Pie entendió la idea y ahora se sentía más motivada para conseguir la amistad del príncipe.

-mientras puedes pedir más engrudo- dijo el jefe indicándole a Pinkie Pie los tiestos donde los búfalos guardaban la comida diferente a los pies de manzana.

Llegada la noche la hoguera estaba lista -¿están todos listos?- pregunto el jefe, los ponis se acercaron a la hoguera, se pararon en una hilera con el pecho en alto -ahora procedan echar su pluma a la hoguera-

La primera en hacer aquel acto fue Twilight, arrojo su pluma y dijo cual creía era su debilidad, al igual que Applejack, Rarity, Flutterchy y Rainbow Dash, con cada pluma que fue arrojada a la hoguera esta se encendía con mayor fuerza pero al llegar el turno de Goldenshield este simplemente hecho la pluma a la hoguera sin decir nada y la hoguera permaneció igual, el jefe Trunderhooves miro fijamente al príncipe, vio mucho dolor en su mirada y que sus ojos estaban cerca del llanto, las marcas del príncipe pertenecían a algo que le causaban un dolor que traspasaba lo físico y pasaba a ser algo mas espíritu, así que pensado que el príncipe necesitaría más de una noche para superar sus marcas simplemente decidió pasarlo por alto

-ahora que han admitido sus miedos y debilidades están listos para que el espíritu de la tierra los pueda escuchar, ahora ponis pueden retirarse a dormir a la tienda que les hemos preparado-

Muy temprano al día siguiente Strongheart guio al grupo hasta la entrada de una cueva adornada con plumas y dibujos, el viaje tomo varias horas y pasado el medio día lograron llegar –solo puedo acompañarlos hasta este punto… espero que logran su misión- dijo Strongheart dejando al grupo en la entrada de la cueva –tengan cuidado hace décadas que nadie se ha aventurado a entrar-

-descuida- dijo Twilight y las ponis se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a dos pilares que sostenía un arco marcados con runas que se iluminaban con una extraña magia, donde la luz del sol apenas se hacía presente –esperen un poco y traduciré lo que dicen- dijo Twilight sacando un libro de su mochila

-dicen "entrada a la cuerva prima"- dijo el príncipe y puso una capa negra que saco de su mochila, la misma con la que llego a Poniville –sigamos- Twilight guardo su libro y siguió al paso rápido del príncipe

-tengan cuidado, posiblemente la cueva se haya debilitado por la actividad tectónica- dijo Goldenshield

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Pinkie Pie que se encontraba de las ultimas en el grupo, el grito estremeció la cueva, un crujido anticipo el desastre, una enorme roca se desprendió encima de Pinkie, Twilight intento frenar la caída de la roca pero era demasiado grande y solo la detuvo unos instantes hasta que cayó dejando una enorme nube de polvo, las ponis exclamaron el nombre de su amiga caída y agacharon la cabeza en una señal de condolencia que no duro mucho al escuchar el sonido de un tosido, las pegasos batieron sus alas para despejar el polvo y para su sorpresa Pinkie Pie estaba ilesa, de alguna forma Goldenshield quien estaba al principio del grupo guiando, se desplazo hacia donde estaba Pinkie Pie, asiéndola hacia un lado antes de que callera la roca -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el príncipe

-¿cómo te moviste tan rápido? Ni siquiera yo con mis alas hubiera podido llegar a tiempo desde tu posición-

-es mi capa, está encantada con el hechizo "camino en la sombras" y "paso en el viento", uno me permite moverme en medio de las sombras el otro me permite moverme con gran rapidez-

-pero si encantaste tu capa para que hiciera eso ¿cómo puede usar tú esa magia?- pregunto Twilight

-solo uso magia, conjurar el hechizo sobre mi toma tiempo y mucha energía, con los hechizos en mi capa, solo me toma un instante y mucha menos magia usar los hechizos- el príncipe volvió al principio del grupo – que las pegasos dejen de volar el aleteo de sus alas podría causar otro derrumbe- pero Rainbow Dash era la única que estába volando en ese momento, el grupo siguió caminando y mientras más se adentraban, mas se oscurecía la cueva hasta que en llegado punto los ponis ni siquiera podían ver sus cascos en el suelo, así que Twilight y Rarity usaron magia para emitir luz de sus cuernos, mientras que el príncipe saco un frasco lleno de luciérnagas que libero dentro de la cueva, esta se dispersaron en el grupo y se posaron en los ponis iluminado todo el lugar, de modo que las unicornio apagaron sus cuernos y con la luz de las luciérnagas ya le era posible ver el final de la cueva, una enorme habitación donde en el centro, había un tótem tallado con distintos animales, al principio había un búfalo, luego seguían un poni y una cebra, ambas mirando hacia extremos opuestos y parados en sus patas traseras y al final un grifo con sus alas extendidas y en una pose que expresaba valentía

–me pregunto porque los búfalos considerar que en este lugar, ¿Cómo nos podremos comunicar con el espíritu de la tierra?- dijo Rarity

-no lo sé ¿tú tienes alguna idea, Shield?- pregunto Twilight

-la verdad no tengo idea, no había pensado hasta este momento como íbamos a hacer aquello- respondió el príncipe –pero recuerden las palabras del jefe, purificamos nuestros corazones para que el espíritu nos escuche-

-y si que solo nos queda esperar- exclamo Fluttershy, las amigas se juntaron y sentaron en un circulo mientras que el príncipe solo se quedo mirando el tótem tratando de descifrar si tenía algún significado –príncipe ven para acá- dijo Twilight haciéndole una invitación al príncipe para unirse al círculo y sin nada que perde ni alguna mejor opción, el príncipe acepto sentándose entre Twilight y Fluttershy –¿vamos a comer algo de lo que los búfalos nos dieron?- dijo temerosa Fluttershy

-no gracias, no tengo apetito aun, solo quiero terminar esto rápido-

-¿por qué?-

-solo quiero volver a Canterlot, lo más pronto posible-

-¡porque!-dijo una extraña voz que se escucho en la cueva

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pronuncio Rainbow Dash izando el vuelo para tener una vista aérea del lugar buscar con la mirada a quien había hablado pero para su sorpresa la respuesta la llevo a mirar la cima del tótem, allí enzima del grifo estaba sentado un poni café, su piel tenía una apariencia rocosa y su crin estaba hecho de ramas y hojas

-¿tú eres el espíritu de la tierra?- dijo el príncipe

-si ¿Quién lo pregunta?- respondió el poni café

-soy el príncipe Goldenshield, yo y mis compañeras necesitamos saber ¿si hay manera de detener el despertar de obsidiana?-

-buscan saber, saber a través de una pregunta, bueno responderé a sus preguntas pero primero quiero que juguemos- el espíritu dio un gran salto y de inmediato apareció un enorme pilar en el que cayó el espíritu –un juego, que divertido ¿Cuál juego?- dijo animosa Pinkie Pie

-que bueno, la diversión es algo que me gusta mucho, ya que no la tengo mucho- el espíritu se sentó en el pilar y este empezó a descender poco a poco hasta desaparecer en el piso, el espíritu se pone de pie y camino entre los ponis –¿de qué se trataría el juego?- pregunto Twilight

-algo simple, primero necesitan tomar cierta distancia entre ustedes- los ponis obedecieron las instrucciones, tomaron distancia entre ellos y de inmediato todos fueron encerrados en jaulas de roca

-¡de qué se trata!- grito Rainbow Dash

-solo es parte del juego, yo les pregunto, uno de ustedes responde y luego me preguntan lo que quieran… creo que el primero serás tú, amiga vaquera-

-bueno, que quieres…- respondió Applejack

-…solo con eso que digas puedo saber lo aburrida que eres, mejor elegiré a otra- interrumpió el espíritu y observo detalladamente al resto de las ponis –dime amigo, ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?- le pregunto al príncipe

-quiere que nos digas como detener el surgimiento de obsidiana-

-esa es la razón por la que están aquí, pero no es la pregunta a la que buscas respuesta con mayor desesperación-

-lo sé, pero no creo que tú puedas responderme esa pregunta-

-estoy decidido, tu tendrás que jugar- la jaula de Goldenshield se enterró en el piso dejándolo libre –primera pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que más pesa en tu corazón?-

-no responderé algo tan personal- al escuchar esto las jaulas de las ponis se hicieron más pequeñas –responde o tus amigas morirán- la disyuntiva estaba clara, Goldenshield nuevamente debía revivir uno de los recuerdos que le causaba más dolor -¿responderás?-

-sí, lo que más pesa en mi corazón… es que la poni que más me ha importado en mi vida, se ha casado con un poni que jamás podrá hacerla realmente feliz ni tampoco podrá entregarle tanto amor como lo haría- un silencio recorrió el lugar –segunda pregunta…-

-¡espera! Te respondí ahora tú debes responderme- dijo el príncipe exaltado

-no, responderás todas mis preguntas y luego yo responderé las tuyas o tus amigas mueren-

-supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-dime que más te pesa-

-no tener idea de donde estén mis padres, los extraño y me pregunto qué les ocurrió–

-bien, ¿Cuál de tus amigas, aquí presentes, es la que mas desprecias y porque?-

-es la poni rosada de ojos azules… cuando éramos niños yo estuve planeando una fiesta, cuando ella, que recién había llegado al pueblo, hiso una fiesta el mismo día y todos mis amigos optaron por dejarme solo y asistir a la fiesta de ella-

-príncipe, yo no lo sabía- dijo Pinkie Pie

-¡claro que no lo sabías, las personas como tú que solo piensan en su propia diversión jamás piensan en lo que pueden hacerle a los demás!- respondió iracundo el príncipe

-bueno, ahora liberare a tus amigas y responderé tus preguntas- dijo el espíritu y las jaulas desaparecieron, mientras que el príncipe con la cabeza agacha se dirigió hacia la salida –pregúntenle ustedes, después me dicen que debemos hacer- el príncipe camino por la oscuridad y se deslumbro ante la luz del sol al salir de la cueva, se sentó y espero a que las ponis llegaran –príncipe…-dijo Twilight después de un rato, cuando el resto del grupo salió de la cueva

-¿consiguieron la información?- interrumpió el príncipe

-si-

-¿se detendrán los temblores?-

-algo por el estilo-

-entonces digámosle al jefe Trunderhooves, luego regresemos a Ponyville y ahí me dicen que es lo que debemos hacer-

-pero…-

-¡pero nada, vámonos!- y tal como el príncipe dijo, se hicieron las cosas, durante el viaje de regreso las ponis intentaron hablar con el príncipe, pero este no se digno a mirar a nadie, solo se sentó y miro el paisaje por la ventana.

Los ponys llegaron al anochecer a Ponyville y al día siguiente se reunieron en la biblioteca para hablar de lo dicho por el espíritu de la tierra

-no podemos detener el surgimiento del volcán, pero podemos hacer que vuelva a dormir antes que haga erupción, para eso el espíritu nos entrego el corazón de la tierra –Twilight saco un cristal café de su mochila y se lo entrego al príncipe –el espíritu dijo que tu debías guardar el corazón-

-¿Qué más?- pregunto el príncipe

-también necesitamos el corazón del agua, el fuego y el aire, debemos juntarlos para crear la estrella de la creación y esta debemos dejarla en el trono de fuego que está en la cima del volcán, así podremos dormir al volcán-

-supongo que el corazón del agua y el aire no los darán el espíritu del agua y el aire ¿Qué hay del corazón del fuego?-

-debe esta puesto en el trono-

-¿el portador del fuego?-

-hay dos maneras de convertirse en el, ser escogido en por el espíritu de fuego o ponerse la corona de fuego-

-¿y qué es la corona de fuego?-

-la corona de fuego, es… una corona hecha de roca negra creada por el espíritu del fuego para que sus más fieles seguidores fuesen bendecidos pero nunca hubo alguien a quien entregárselo-

-¿nada más?-

-nada-

-entonces me retiro-el príncipe se dirigió hacia la salida cuando fue detenido por Pinkie Pie

–príncipe no recuerdo haber hecho lo que dijiste que pero quisiera poder hacer algo para disculparme-

-no pierdas tu tiempo, no puedes tapar una herida como esa con solo una bandita-

-tal vez entengas razón, pero quisiera que me dejaras intentarlo-

-…está bien…. puedes intentarlo- dijo el príncipe resignado, pensando que si se negaba Pinkie Pie lo acosaría hasta que aceptara

-¡muy bien! Ven vamos al Sugarcube Corner a buscar algunas cosas y luego vamos a tener un picnic ¿te gustaría?-

-lo que sea-

-y mientras caminamos te cantare una canción-

-¡no! Espera- dijo el Príncipe pero Pinkie Pie no lo escucho y empezó a cantar Smile song mientras caminaban, al terminarla Pinkie Pie ya había llegado al Sugarcube Corner, agradeció a los que la ayudaron en su interpretación y busco al príncipe que había desaparecido, lo busco hasta encontrarlo, se encontraba escondido en un callejón, estaba sentado, jadeando y se tocaba el pecho con uno de sus cascos

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-…si…estoy… bien… pero… pero será mejor que dejemos el picnic para otro día- el príncipe se puso apenas de pie y camino lentamente con la cabeza agachada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Twilight cuando el príncipe logro llegar a la biblioteca

-mi corazón, no lo sentía latir de esta manera… desde hace… hace tanto tiempo… es horrible-

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-Pinkie Pie canto, creo que se llamaba Smile song-

-¿y qué pasó con el picnic?-

-tuve que posponerlo para mañana, por ahora me preocupa que me ocurra esto-

-Y ¿Qué crees que fue lo que te hiso mal?-

-no estoy seguro, pero algo horrible me dice que fue el canto de Pinkie Pie-

-eso puede significar que…-

-¡NO SIGNIFICA NADA! Esto es solo… una pequeña muestra de debilidad, solo eso-

-¿y qué harás ahora?-

-voy a cocinar algo para mañana y luego me voy a descansar hasta que se me pase-


	4. capitulo 4

Un amigo mas.

-¡GoldenShield! ¡GoldenShield! ¡Goldenshield me escuchas!-

-¿mama?... ¿eres?... ¿tu?- el pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a una alicornio parada frente él, era blanca, en su cabeza llevaba una corona y poseía una larga melena que se extendía cubriéndole un ojo

-GoldenShield, despierta- dijo la alicornio, el pequeño fue recobrando la conciencia poco y en cuanto estuvo lo sufrientemente lucido dijo -¿Quién es usted?-

-eso no importa en este momento, lo importante es que estas devuelta con nosotros- la alicornio extendió una de sus alas y abrazo al pequeño, aquel acto hiso que el pequeño recuperar la conciencia de inmediato, aquel abrazo le recordó, a su madre, le recordó el cálido abrazo de su madre que por obedecer a su padre había dejado de ver

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el pequeño

-te lo explicare todo… pero primero dime ¿tienes hambre? o ¿necesitas algo? Tu solo dime y te lo daré- el pequeño movió un poco sus piernas y se bajo de la camilla, entonces se fijo en la combinación de baldosas que había en el piso y el blanco de las paredes, olfateo el olor a medicamentos, sabía dónde estaba, era obvio, el hospital de Canterlot

-sí, tengo un poco de hambre- respondió el pequeño

-bueno, vamos a comer al palacio, dime ¿Qué deseas comer?- el pequeño acompaño a la alicornio mientras caminaban por el hospital hasta salir a la ciudad, donde fue aun mayor la sorpresa del pequeño ya que todo había cambiado completamente de lo que el recodaba y según sus recuerdos, todo cambio en una noche.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, un pequeño incidente provoco que la acompañante del pequeño tuviera que marcharse, ocurrió una explosión en una de las torres de la academia de magia y de entre el techo se asoma la cabeza de un dragón adulto con la mirada perdida de un pequeño dragón recién nacido

-ve a la cocina, el castillo no ha cambiado de como tú lo conocías, pídele lo que quieras a los cocineros, diles que te manda Celestia-

-Celes…- el pequeño alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando la alicornio se había marchado en dirección al incidente y contrario a lo que le dijo la alicornio, el pequeño se quedo esperando en la entrada del castillo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no entraste?- pregunto la alicornio al volver acompaña por una pequeña unicornio morada

-usted… ¿es la princesa Celestia?- dijo el pequeño

-si- respondió la alicornio

-que ocurrió con la princesa Lu… con nigthm…-

-tuve que encerrarla en la luna, hace cerca de noventa años-

-¿Qué ocurrió con mis padres?-

-te lo diré, pero primero comamos algo- dijo la princesa al escuchar el grujir del estomago de la pequeña unicornio que la acompañaba, el trió entro al castillo, en el comedor, los dos pequeños pidieron su comida favorita y la princesa solo se sirvió una taza de té, la pequeña unicornio comió con gusto y el típico animo infantil de los niños, mientras que el pequeño apenas comía y muy lentamente, lanzando una mirada vez en cuando a la princesa quien no podía evitar contemplarlo con tristeza y preocupación, una vez terminaron de comer fueron al salón del trono

-me dirá ahora que ocurrió-dijo el pequeño

-GoldenShield, aquella noche cuando mi hermana se convirtió…-

-¿usted tiene una hermana?- interrumpió la pequeña unicornio

-si Twilight, tuve una hermana…-

-¿y qué le pasó?-

-si dejas de interrumpirme lo sabrás-

-disculpe, princesa- la pequeña hiso una reverencia para disculparse

-descuida, la curiosidad de los niños es algo que debe no ser oprimido, proseguiré después de que mi hermana se convirtió en Nigthmare Moon, tu padre y el resto de la orden decidieron que no podían seguir las ordenes de Luna en el estado en que estaba, pero su juramento les obligaba, así que decidieron congelarse, todos los miembros acataron esa orden incluyéndote, aun que tu ya estabas congelado, solo podrían despertar de su sueño helado cuando la princesa Luna volviera a la normalidad-

-entonces ¿Dónde está la princesa Luna? ¿Dónde está el resto de la orden? ¿Dónde están mis padres?- pregunto el pequeño

-GoldenShield, hace unas semanas o ya casi un mes, ocurrió una misteriosa explosión en la recamara donde estaban tu y la orden, cuando mis guardias llegaron al lugar toda la guardia lunar había desaparecido, incluyéndote, y solo hace un par de días te encontramos a ti, descongelado e inconsciente en las afueras del bosque Everfree, tu eres el único miembro de la guardia lunar que se conoce su paradero, eres el único que queda al parecer- la noticia fue estremecedora para el pequeño

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?-pregunto entre lagrimas, la princesa bajo de su trono, sentó en el piso a su lado y lo abrazo con una de sus alas –tu padre te obligo a seguir el destino que él te propuso, ahora yo te doy la oportunidad de seguir tu propio destino, te estoy dando una vida nueva u otra oportunidad-

-pero como, ¿Cómo?-

-GoldenShield, a partir de ahora te nombro príncipe, príncipe de Canterlot y con este título de poder sobre los demás ponis-

-y ahora qué debo hacer, no conozco este mundo, soy muy joven para aventurarme solo, aunque este título que usted me dio me da grandes facilidades, no sé qué hacer con ellas-

-el comportamiento de tu padre no fue el optimo para alguien de tu edad, pero algo bueno pudiste sacar o tal vez también es algo malo, ya eres suficientemente maduro para aventurarte solo, puedes hacerlo, te recomiendo que empiece viviendo en la pequeña localidad de Ponyville, un pueblo construido hacer algún tiempo… GoldenShield, te ordeno vivir la infancia que no tuviste en Ponyville-

-como ordene princesa-

El sueño termino, el príncipe se puso de pie, se baño y fue a la cocina de la biblioteca donde se encontró con su compañera Twilight y el pequeño dragón Spike

-buenos días o tardes ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te despertaste tarde?- dijo Twilight

-soñé con la primara vez que te vi- respondió el príncipe

-cuando entraste a la academia mágica en Canterlot-

-no, el día que me despertaron del sueño helado, bueno será mejor valla, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama en una cita… aunque sea Pinkie Pie-

El príncipe tomo la canasta donde había preparado la comida el día anterior y partió al parque donde Pinkie Pie ya tenía todo listo pero lo que no sabían era que su reunión atrajo el interés de otras ponis

-así que GoldenShield y Pinkie Pie tiene una cita, no es posible, está interfiriendo, se supone que yo soy quien debe acercársele- exclamo Rarity

-descuida, Pinkie Pie solo quiere que el príncipe sea su amigo- dijo Twilight

-¿entonces porque los espiamos?- pregunto Fluttershy

-porque ayer el príncipe me dijo que el canto de Pinkie Pie le causo algo extraño en su corazón-

-bueno y ¿cómo vamos a escuchar lo que dicen?- dijo Rainbow Dash

-el príncipe preparo muffins para su cita, encante uno para que nos transmitirá su conversación a través de esta lata, si que escuchemos lo que dicen- las cuatro se apretujaron para escuchar, dejando libre gran parte del arbusto que usaban para esconderse mientras espiaban, mientras tanto a cierta distancia estaban Pinkie Pie y Goldenshield en su picnic

–mira te traje cupcakes de chocolate blanco, sé que son tus favoritos- dijo Pinkie Pie, sacando un cupcake de chocolate blanco del canasto que traía, el príncipe se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear, ante esto Pinkie Pie solo extendió su brazo para darle el cupcake, pero el príncipe solo respondió tomando el cupcake, acercarlo lentamente a su cara para luego comerse con ferocidad

-realmente te gusta el chocolate blanco- exclamo Pinkie Pie ante la reacción del príncipe

-disculpa, pierdo un poco el control con el chocolate blanco-

-así parece-

-dime Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo supiste que me… gustaba el chocolate blanco?-

-Rarity me lo dijo, ella leyó los diarios que dejaste escondidos en la biblioteca-

-así-

-no puede ser, el príncipe se enfadara conmigo por no respetar su privacidad- exclamo Rarity

-bueno ¿para qué leíste sus diarios entonces?- respondió Rainbow Dash

-creí que me ayudaría a conquistarlo cuando lo conociera y que él jamás sabría que lo hice-

-cállense algo anda mal- dijo Twilight –no, es Derpy, se está comiendo los muffins que hiso el príncipe, arruinara las cosas-

-y ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el príncipe

-hola, soy Derpy Hoves- respondió la Pegaso

-y… te gustan los muffins-

-sí, sí, me encantan los muffins de arándano naranja mantequilla me gustan los muffins, son mejores que los cupcakes-

-¡oye! estas equivocada los cupcakes son mejores- corrigió Pinkie Pie

-no los muffins son mejores- la discusión pudo volverse interminable de no ser por la intervención Rainbow Dash, quien se llevo a Derpy para que no siguiera interrumpiendo a la pareja -¿y ahora que haremos? Derpy se comió el muffins encantado- dijo Twilight

-supongo que no hay nada por hacer- dijo Fluttershy

-¡no! ¡Me niego a dejar a Pinkie Pie prácticamente sola con el príncipe!- respondió Rarity

-¿pero cómo vamos a recuperar el audio?- cuestiono Twilight

-solo debemos acercarnos para que podamos escuchar lo que dicen- dijo Rarity

-pero nos verán acercándonos-

-entonces yo los distraeré para que tú y Fluttershy se puedan hacerlo-

-pero después de eso no podrás volver a esconderte-

-confió en que ustedes me contaras lo que ocurra- Rarity salió del escondite y se dirigió hacia la pareja

-hola, que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Rarity al llegar con la pareja

-te sorprende, pero ayer te comente que tendría un picnic con el príncipe-dijo Pinkie Pie

-dejen de llamarme príncipe, solo díganme Shield, como Twilight lo hace, y tu eres Rarity ¿cierto?-comento el príncipe

-si-

-la que leyó mis diarios- las palabras de Goldenshield causaron un pavor en Rarity

-sí, discúlpame solo…-

-¿Cuántos leíste?-

-no recuerdo cuales-

-¿los devolviese al estante donde estaban?-

-no, los tiene Twilight, Spike los encontró por accidente y no pudo volver a encontrar el estante ¿está molesto?-

-realmente no, no me importa cuanto leíste en realidad y cuanto has inmiscuido en mi infancia en Ponyville- Rarity escucho con cuidado las palabras del príncipe mientras trataba de mirar de reojo detrás del príncipe, para saber si Twilight y Fluttershy estaban listas –bueno, creo que ya debo irme- dijo Rarity al ver el escondite en posición, así que se marcho algo avergonzada

-eso fue extraño- comento Goldenshield

-sí, mis amigas están escondidas en el arbusto detrás de nosotros- dijo Pinkie Pie

-de verdad, me pregunto que estarán pensado que estamos haciendo, creo que será mejor que me valla-

-bueno, espero que lo hayas pasado bien-

-Pinkie Pie, eres simpática, pero debo decirte que no puedo perdonarte-

-¿pero porque?-

-porque aun el recuerdo del momento me hace sentirme herido, lo lamento no puedo perdonarte, pero que no te hablare con odio o molestia, solo te seré indiferente-

-espera… solo quiero una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-solo… regálame una sonrisa-

-no, no puedo hacer algo como ello- y dicho esto el príncipe se marcho.

A la siguiente semana la señal para el espíritu del aire se hiso presente en la ciudad de Cloudsdale, donde se perdió el control de la fabrica del clima, la nueves que formaban la ciudad se empezaron a separar y la majestuosa ciudad del cielo empezó a desmoronarse, y aun peor, los pegados empezaron a perder su habilidad para caminar sobre las nubes, de inmediato el grupo tomo un dirigible y se dirigió hacia las ciudad del cielo, donde Rainbow Dash y Flutterchy volaron buscaron incansablemente al espíritu, mientras el resto recorrió la ciudad con el dirigible, pasaron un día completo buscando y recorrieron la ciudad tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta, así que los siguientes días viajaron a las montañas más altas en Equestria pero en ninguna lograron encontrar algo que les ayudara a encontrar el espíritu, todo esto fue frustrante para cada poni, especialmente para Rainbow Dash, quien sentía un gran deseo en su corazón de ayudar a sus hermanos pegasos y aun mas, ayudar con las arreglos en Clousdale que apenas lograban mantenerla en pie o flotando

-lo siento amigas pero debo ir a ayudar- dijo Rainbow Dash

-no Rainbow te necesitamos… no podemos hacer esto sin ti- dijo Twilight

-déjala y ya sube rápido al globo, tenemos que buscan en otros lugares- dijo el príncipe, quien ya estaba dentro de la canasta del globo aerostático, mientras que el resto de las ponis aun no subía –lo lamento Twilight pero ya no aguanto más quédame sin hacer nada por Clousdale- dijo rainbow

-pero Rainbow- dijo Twilight suplicando para que la pegaso no se marchara –twilight entiende Cloudsdale es mi ciudad y los pegasos son mi gente, debo ir a ayudar de alguna manera, no puedes pedirme que no lo haga, de verdad ya no aguanto quedarme parada sin hacer nada, cada intento fallido me parece tiempo perdido, tiempo que pude hace dedicado a Cloudsdale-

-pero recuerda nuestra misión-

-se lo importante de la misión, pero ya fueron muchos los intentos para encontrar al espíritu… adiós amigas, pero espero que logren encontrar al espíritu… sin mi- Rainbow preparo sus alas, se puso en posición, pego un gran brinco, abrió sus alas en el aire y empezó a aletear con toda su fuerza pero en contra de todo instinto de vuelo no logro elevarse

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron las amigas de la pegaso

–No sé qué paso, mis alas jamás me habían fallado- respondió

-¿no puedes volar? Y tu Fluttershy ¿puedes?- pregunto el príncipe pero Fluttershy tampoco podía volar

-no pierdan su tiempo, los pegasos ya no volaran jamás- se escucho una voz en el viento

-hasta que te encontramos, espíritu, puedes darnos el corazón del aire- dijo GoldenShield

-jaja, ustedes son los ponis a quienes mi hermano les entrego el corazón de tierra, bueno si quieren el corazón del viento, tendrán que pasar un prueba primero- y el espíritu se hiso presente como un poni hecho de nubes

-acaso no puedes entregarla simplemente-

-no, así no es divertido-

-espera un momento, ¿que pasara con Cloudsdale y los pegasos?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-hare que todo vuelvan a la normalidad si logran pasar la prueba-

-¿Cuál es la prueba?- dijo Twilight

-tres de ustedes lucharan contra mí-

-¿y quiénes serán?- dijo Applejack

-haber, haber… ustedes son 7, dos ponys terrestres, dos pegasos y tres unicornios… ya se, las dos ponis terrenales lucharan entre una contra la otra, las pegasos igual y en el caso de los unicornios será un todos contra todos, de los tres grupos saldrá un ganador y esos tres son los que lucharan contra mi-

-no hay problema- dijo el príncipe saliendo del canasto y poniéndose su capa negra

-acaso estás loco, yo no puedo pelear contra Rarity- dijo Twilight

-yo tampoco puedo luchar contra Pinkie Pie- dijo Applejack

-ninguna de nosotras está dispuesta a luchar contra la otra- dijo Rarity

-jajaja, eso puede arreglarse- el espíritu soplo sobre las ponis, estas se llenaron ira y deseos de luchar, y de inmediato empezaron a luchar contra su adversario

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- pregunto el príncipe quien al parecer no fue afectado

-no te preocupes por eso, se les pasara, pero ahora preocúpate por ti, hay unos rayos en tu dirección- la alerta del espíritu ayudo al príncipe a esquiva el ataque usando su paso en las sombras –no importa lo lindo que seas príncipe, caerás bajo mis cascos, ¿cierto amiga?- dijo Rarity

-claro y luego de destruirte iré por la señorita quisquillosa- dijo Twilight, las dos unicornios se acercaban lentamente cargando magia en sus cuernos, el príncipe uso su camino en el viento, se desplazo en medio de las dos ponis y les dio una patada a ambas –eres un monstruo- dijo Goldenshield al ver al resto de sus amigas que luchaban con el único propósito de matar a su oponente –se van a terminar matando… ¡detenlas!-

-si eso llega a pasar, no me importa- respondió el espíritu –y detrás tuyo- el príncipe se giro con rapidez pero pudo no pudo escapar del hechizo lanzando por Rarity, inmediato el príncipe empezó a alucinar con sombras del pasado, el presente e incluso del futuro –quien diría que saber hacer ilusione para las presentaciones mis desfiles me serviría para destruir la mente de un poni, ja- dijo Rarity

-no te olvides de mi- dijo Twilight lanzando un potente rayo de magia que Rarity apenas pudo esquivar y de inmediato respondió con una lluvia de su hechizo ilusorio que Twilight esquivo usando su transportación, se mantuvieron así hasta que una ola de energía mágica paso por ellas congelándolas –listo, gane, no podrán salir de esa prisión de hielo- dijo GoldenShield que se había liberado del hechizo ilusorio, poseía una mirada de verdadero enfado mesclado con lagrimas causadas por los recuerdos que vio con la ilusión de Rarity –bueno, ya hay un ganador- celebro el espíritu

El príncipe se dirigió hacia las otras peleas y lanzo el mismo hechizo sobre las otras luchadoras –yo seré el luche contra ti-

-eso no estaba en las reglas… pero te dejare que descongeles a un poni terrestre y a un pegaso para que te acompañen, no podrás vencerme solo-

-eso crees- el príncipe se rodeo de energía hasta que fue suficiente para que esta tomara la forma de un rinoceronte espectral que es se abatió contra el espíritu quien adopto la forma de un enorme minotauro y detuvo al rinoceronte tomando de su cuerno, lo levanto como si fuera una pluma y lo estrello contra el piso como si fuere un martillo, GoldenShield quedo tirado en el piso, el espíritu volvió a su forma normal, soplo sobre el príncipe sanando sus heridas y restaurando su fuerza

–ahora solo te dejare descongelar a una de tus amigas, la otra la escogeré yo- sin otra alternativa el príncipe hiso su elección

–Escojo a Rainbow Dash, no le puedo quitar la oportunidad de luchar por su pueblo y su ciudad- y usando la magia de su cuerno la descongelo -¡que! ¿Qué paso? Acaso… ¡Fluttershy!- dijo la pegado desorientada

-cálmate, ella no está herida- dijo GoldenShield

-pero… el espíritu… Fluttershy me estaba ganando… ella… iba a matarme-

-las congele a todas para que no pasara algo como eso, ahora te descongele para luchemos juntos contra el espíritu-

-ahora yo hare mi elección- dijo el espíritu mientras el príncipe se repetía en su cabeza "que escoja a Applejack, que escoja a Applejack" pero el espíritu libero a Pinkie Pie –¿qué paso?- dijo la poni terrestre

-el espíritu te escogió para luchar- dijo el príncipe

-pero el humo que nos lanzo-

-creo que ya se les paso el efecto-

-listo ahora ustedes díganme cuando empezamos-dijo el espíritu

-ya que están elegidos los tres luchadores, descongelare a las otras- el príncipe intento liberar a las demás su prisión de hielo, pero su magia parecía no afectar a la prisiones de hielo

–jajaja, no quiero espectadores así que se descongelaran cuando esto haya terminado- el espíritu volvió a tomar la forma del minotauro y como un collar se puso el corazón del aire colgando de una cuerda

–entre ustedes tres deberán intentar quitarme el corazón, solo así ganaran y para ayudarles la pegaso puede volar de nuevo… ya pueden empezar- Rainbow Dash haciendo honor a su nombre voló como un rayo hacia el cristal, pero el espíritu la rechazo con un simple movimiento de brazo como si quisiera espantar moscas, mientas GoldenShield junto su energía mágica y creo otra vez su rinoceronte espectral, esta vez mas grande y nuevamente se vatio contra el espíritu, quien lo detuvo nuevamente tomando del cuerno del rinoceronte, pero esta vez solo lo levanto unos centímetros y lo empujo hacia atrás, aun así el rinoceronte se desvaneció

–que acaso no tienes otro truco- dijo el espíritu, pero el príncipe no le prestó atención y volvió a intentar lo mismo una y otra vez, al igual que Rainbow mientras que Pinkie Pie solo se sentó y miro el enfrentamiento -¿y tú no vas a hacer algo?- dijo el espíritu

-estoy pensando que puedo hacer- respondió Pinkie Pie

-actúa, no pienses- el espíritu se abrió paso entre Dash y Shield, corrió hacia Pinkie, convierto su mano derecha en un martillo que vatio con todas sus fuerzas sobre ella, luego con lentitud restiro su brazo para verificar su obra, pero Pinkie Pie estaba ilesa, el príncipe la salvo nuevamente al correr hacia ella y proyectar un escudo de magia sobre ambos, ante esto el espíritu golpeo el escudo reiteradas veces hasta romperlo acabando con las últimas fuerzas del príncipe, el espíritu se sintió satisfecho y detuvo su ataque –acaso sirves de algo, Applejack sería más útil que tú en el equipo-dijo el príncipe con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-útil… equipo… ya se, tengo una idea para poder conseguir la victoria- dijo Pinkie Pie

-sea cual sea, dudo que funcione- respondió el príncipe poniéndose lentamente de pie

-espera no puedes seguir peleando-

-utilizare hasta el último gramo de energía si es necesario, un guerrero nunca debe flaquear, un caballero debe ser como una torre, regida para siempre proteger a sus seres queridos-

-GoldenShield-

-soy un caballero… debo luchar hasta el final-

- príncipe, toma parte de mi fuerza… no puedes luchar si apenas tienes fuerzas para mantenerte en pie-

-no, eso…-

-eso te traspasaría parte de mi esencia y tu a la vez me traspasarías parte de la tuya… debemos ganarle al espíritu y estas es la única forma que puedas seguir combatiendo- Pinkie se acerco al príncipe , se miraron con firmeza y finalmente el rpincipe se resigno, bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta que su cuerno tocara la frente de Pinkie y el acto empezó, duro algunos segundo, peligrosos segundos ya que mientras más tiempo pasara, mas peligrarían sus mentes pero al menos fue sufriente para que el príncipe recibiera la energía necesaria y aun mas, fue sufriente para que el príncipe supiese como se sintió Pinkie cuando este se marcho enfado de la fiesta y también para que Pinkie supiese como se sintió GoldenShield cuando nadie asistió a su fiesta, ambos sintieron la necesidad de pedirle disculpas al otro, pero nunca lo hicieron, no era el momento, después lo olvidaron y nunca le mencionaron a nadie del traspaso de recuerdos que sufrieron

-Shield, ahora este es…-

-¡el momento de seguir luchando!-El príncipe usando el poder en su capa se apareció al frente al espíritu y encadeno las manos del espíritu con una cadena mágica, Dash aprovecho esto y abatió nuevamente contra el espíritu, pero este uso las mismas cadenas de GoldenShield para aventar al príncipe contra la pegaso lanzando a ambos hasta donde estaba Pinkie Pie

–escuchen, tengo una idea- dijo Pinkie Pie pero el unicornio y la pegaso no le prestaron atención, volvieron a intentar un ataque, luego otro y otra más pero ninguno funcionaba, los dos guerreros empezaron a flaquear por cansancio

–¡escuchen! ¡Sé cómo podemos ganar!- grito Pinkie

-porque no intentan la idea de la pobre chica… les daré tiempo para que puedan planear bien su actuar-

Resignados el príncipe y la pegaso escucharon la explicación de Pinkie Pie y una vez explicadas todas las dudas e inquietud, el trió se puso en posición y dieron inicio al plan de Pinkie Pie; primero Rainbow Dash empezó volando alrededor del espíritu para mantenerlo distraído, mientras GoldenShield junto magia hasta poder crear un colosal rinoceronte espectral, una vez listo, retrocedió y nuevamente se vatio contra el espíritu tratando de alcanzar la mayor velocidad posible, al alcanzar al espíritu quien en un reflejo instintivo alcanzo a tomar nuevamente el cuerno del rinoceronte con ambas manos, pero en ese preciso momento, antes de que se perdiera la energía y velocidad que llevaba, el príncipe desvaneció el rinoceronte lanzado a Pinkie Pie, quien había estado sujeta al rinoceronte espectral, a una velocidad incontrolable directamente al corazón del aire, el espíritu, con rapidez, movió sus manos para detener a Pinkie pie, pero GoldenShield uso nuevamente sus cadenas maginas y junto a Rainbow Dash, dejaron imposibilitado al espíritu para defenderse, así Pinkie Pie pudo avanzo libremente, tomo el corazón con sus dientes y atravesó al espíritu.

-¡ganamos!- dijo el príncipe

-bien hecho, joven ponis me han demostrado que pueden superar sus diferencias y rivalidades, jajaja-dijo el espíritu volviendo a la normalidad

-¡esa fue tu intención desde el principio!- exclamo Rainbow Dash

-claro que si, necesitaran tener sus corazones unidos si quien detener al espíritu del fuego y aun mas para vencer al portador del fuego, ahora descansen ponis lo merecen y descuiden la ciudad de los pegasos volverá a tener su antiguo esplender y los pegasos volverán a tener control sobre las nueves y el cielo-

_**Nota del autor: la opinión de los lectores es algo importante, su criticas me ayudaran a mejorar como escritor, así que por favor les pido que dejen un comentario**_


	5. capitulo 5

Un beso, sin querer… pero queriendo

Al volver a Ponyville, el príncipe invito al grupo a pasar a la biblioteca un momento antes de que se marcharan a descansar a su casa

-escuchen, yo… quería disculparme con todas ustedes, mi problema es con Pinkie Pie, no tengo nada contra el resto de ustedes y sin embargo actué con desprecio con todas como si todas fuesen culpables del acto de Pinkie Pie, por eso quiero pedirles disculpas y preguntarles si pueden considerarme nuevamente su amigo-

-claro que te perdonamos y claro que podemos ser amigos- dijo Applejack acercándose al Príncipe y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombre en señal de confianza

-pero ¿Qué causo ese cambio de actitud?- pregunto Twilight

-la prueba del último espíritu, me demostró que si no confió en ustedes en esta misión, tal vez no podamos superarla y de ocurrir eso toda Equestria seria destruida… no puedo permitir eso-

-¿esto significa que me perdonas?- pregunto Pinkie, Pie

-… tu sigues siendo la excepción- Pinkie puso una pequeña mueca de tristeza pero que de inmediato cambio por otra de felicidad, esto le había dado más ánimos de cumplir su objetivo –¡abrazo de grupo!- grito la poni terrestre

-¡que…!- el príncipe no alcanzo realmente a reaccionar cuando tuvo a las alrededor del dándole un abrazo

-ok… esto es demasiado- dijo el príncipe y al no tener su capa puesta, estuvo 5 segundos cargando un hechizo y se desvaneció en las sombras, apareciendo fuera del grupo –ok, una cosa, ustedes son niñas y están acostumbradas a demostraciones de afecto de tal tipo… yo soy un macho, nosotros no demostramos amor, cariño, ni nada de ese estilo… no estoy a participar en tales actos-

-¡acostúmbrate!- gritaron todas dijeron todas saltando sobre el príncipe, dándole nuevamente un abrazo y nuevamente el príncipe uso su hechizo, al reaparecer todas saltaron sobre el nuevamente, pero esta vez el príncipe logro esquivarlas lo cual causo que todas empezaran a perseguirlo, jugaron así por un rato y luego cada quien se marcho a su casa.

En los primeros días de la siguiente semana el príncipe fue invitado por Cheerilee para dar una charla inspiradora sobre su vida a los pequeños estudiantes, así que fue a la escuela, entro a la sala y paro al final de la sala mientras la profesora le daba las instrucciones a los pequeños ponis

–buenos días clase, hoy tendremos un día muy especial ya que primero tendremos al príncipe Goldenshield que nos hablara un poco de su vida y sus logros, después recibiremos la visita Pinkie Pie que nos dará una clase práctica sobre cómo preparar deliciosos cupcakes, así que empecemos ya por favor su majestad pase adelante- dijo Cheerilee, GoldenShield se paro delate de todos los pequeños ponis, tomo la tiza con la magia de su cuerno, escribió su nombre, y luego escribió, infancia, congelamiento, nuevamente infancia, guardia real y finalmente "el hoy"

–hola a todos, me presento soy el príncipe GoldenShield, mi edad realmente la desconozco y para explicarles porque debo empezar desde el principio de mi vida, yo nací cuando Canterlot recién se había constituido como capital de Equiestria, pertenecía a la casta real que seguía el alero de la Princesa luna, la guardia lunar, en esa primera infancia tuve una formación constituida por la misión que se me encomendó, desde que nací se decidió que mi destino seria pertenecer a la guardia real de la Princesa Luna, por eso tuve un primer entrenamiento donde solo se me enseñaron valores como servir, proteger y cuidar de la Princesa y el pueblo, eso fue lo poco que recuerdo de esa primera infancia ya que tuve que caer bajo el hechizo del "sueño congelado" junto a toda mi familia y la guardia lunar, porque la princesa Luna se había convertido en Nightmare Moon, nuestro juramento nos obligaba a servirla y también proteger a la Princesa Celestia de ser necesario… Nightmare Moon nos había ordenado acabar con la guardia de la princesa Celestia, la guardia solar, los guardias de la princesa Celestia eran fieros guerreros, pero fue fácil deshacernos de ellos, los guerreros de mi padre los envenenaron con pequeños e insensibles pinchasos de sus dagas y el venenos los indujo a un profundo sueño, finalmente llegamos a la cámara donde estaba la Princesa Celestia, ella nos pregunto por qué su hermana no había bajado la noche todavia, mi padre dio la cara y le explico la situación, estábamos ahí para mat… para capturar a Celestia, ante esto Celestia no dio ninguna señal de oposición, mi padre se acercó a ella, cuanto estuvo frente a la princesa cargo su cuerno pero no fue capaz de realizar su trabajo el trabajo, entonces Nightmare Moon se hiso presente le ordeno a mi padre que terminara el trabajo pero este se negó, así que Nightmare Moon me ordeno a mi terminar el trabajo y siendo un pequeño poni actué como una máquina, camine hacia la princesa Celestia y al estar frente a ella tome el cuchillo que me había entregado Ninghtmare Moon, después de eso no recuerdo nada mas sobre el hecho-

-entonces como sabes que lo congelaron- pregunto uno de los estudiantes

-porque después de mucho tiempo me encontraron descongelado, la Princesa Celestia me dijo lo que había ocurrido, en el momento en que mi padre me vio dispuesta a acabar con Celestia, así que me congelo, luego tomo la decisión de congelar al resto de la guardia; después de decirme esto Celestia me dio la oportunidad de vivir y no ser un soldado o un guardián, sin otra opcion acepte pero el mundo había cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que había estado congelado, así que la princesa me envió a este pueblo, a Ponyville, aquí aprendí bastante, de hecho yo fui quien creó la biblioteca, también viaje a las otras ciudades de Equestia, incluso visite el reino de los grifos y puede convivir con una pueblo de cebras, volvía a Canterlot al cabo de dos años, había decido entrar a la guardia real de la Princesa Celestia, la guardia solar, dentro del entrenamiento encontré mi cutie mark, mi vocación era la de escribir, eso lo tenía claro desde hace bastante tiempo, pero lo que no sabía era que también tenía habilidad en la magia, por eso mi cutie mark es un papiro con una pluma envueltos en un aura mágica, terminado mi entrenamiento me quede a vivir en Canterlot, tomaba clases de magia con la Princesa y debes en cuando ella me encomendaba una misión, como hoy que estoy en una misión… ¿alguna pregunta?-

-yo, yo, yo-dijo Sweetie Belle levantando desesperadamente sus brazos –en todos los viajes que hiso durante toda su vida ¿ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a su poni súper, súper especial?-

-la verdad es que en mis viajes he tenido la oportunidad de hacerme de muchos amigos y amigas, pero a ninguna la podría considerar como una súper especial-

-¿y qué piensa de miss Cheerilee?-

-su profesora es muy bella, pero solo podría considerarla una amiga, nada más-

-además creo que no deben hacer preguntas tan personales- dijo Cheerilee –ahora si no tienen más preguntas que no tengan que ver con el ámbito sentimental, dejaremos que el príncipe se marche-

-yo, yo, ¿Cuáles son los requerimientos para poder entrar a la guardia real, de la princesa Celestia y de la Princesa Luna?- pregunto Scootaloo

-lo más importante es el deseo de servir y proteger a las princesas y los ponis, mientras tenga ese espíritu no importa lo que pase les aseguro que se convertirán en guardias reales si se lo proponen… por otra parte la prueba de acceso a la academia exige a los unicornios un nivel mínimo de magia, a los pegasos un mínimo de velocidad de vuelo y no se cuales son los requerimientos para los ponis terrestres, alguna pregunta mas– los pequeños ponis se quedaron callados, así que el príncipe se dirigió a la puesta mientras se despedía, por lo que no pudo ver a Pinkie Pie en la entrada de la escuela, la colisión fue pequeña, pero tanto Pinkie Pie como GoldenShield quedaron bañados en la harina que Pinkie Pie llevaba en los brazos.

-discúlpame- dijo Pinkie Pie, pero el príncipe se quedo inmóvil mirándola fijamente –príncipe, hola, hay alguien en casa- prosiguió mientras pasaba su casos frente al príncipe para dilucidar alguna reacción, pero el príncipe la miraba sin hacer ningún gesto, así que sin lamentación lo abofeteo –que… ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de harina?- balbuceo el príncipe

-chocamos y quedamos cubierto de la harían que traía-

-ha, discúlpame- el príncipe puso de pie y se marcho sin siquiera quitarse la harina.

Ese mismo día pero al anochecer Rarity fue de visitar a la biblioteca para hablar con el príncipe –hola ¿como estas Shield?- dijo pero el príncipe no le prestó atención y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno -¡rayos!- grito, arranco la hoja y volvió a escribir, la curiosidad invadió a Rarity así que tomo hoja y la leyó:

"ojos azules en el blanco del cielo,

Llaman mi atención como un punto blanco

En un muro negro,

Aquellos ojos de"

Estaba claro a que se referían el príncipe, pero a quien le pertenecía tan bellas palabras, quien era la ponis de ojos azules a las que el príncipe se refería -¡maldición!- grito nuevamente el príncipe y volvió a arrancar la hoja y Rarity volvió a leer el papel, no decía lo mismo pero expresaba los mismos sentimientos, "hablara de mi, tiene que hablar de mí, a quien más puede referirse" pensó Rarity

–Príncipe, que bellas palabras ha escrito- dijo, el príncipe se dio vuelta y la saludo sorprendido, no se había percatado de su presencia

–discúlpame tengo que… tomar un poco de leche- el príncipe se retiro a la cocina y Rarity aprovecho de leer lo último que tenia escrito,

"la confusión gobierna mi cabeza,

Dirigida por los ojos azules,

Junto al esponjo crin blanco"

"Maldigo esa cola esponjosa y rosada"

Ahora Rarity se sentía confundida por "la cola esponjosa y rosada" y el "junto al esponjoso crin blanco" no se refería a ella, pero quien podía ser, no conocía a ninguna poni de crin blanco y esponjoso, y la única con cola esponjosa y rosada era Pinkie Pie, pero se suponía que el príncipe estaba aun molesto con ella

–Rarity ¿si quieres terminar de leer mis diarios de cuando vivía aquí, aquí está el ultimo- dijo el príncipe tocando un costa de unos de los estantes, el estante se giro y mostro un estante secreto con solo un pequeño libro, GoldenShield tomo el libro con la magia de su cuerno y se lo lanzo a Rarity haciendo que un papel que había dentro saliera despedido, extrañado por no reconocer el papel se acercó y lo identifico, era un sobre que aun estaba sellado, lo abrió y sufrió otra gran sorpresa que lo dejo totalmente atónito, era una invitación a la fiesta que Pinkie Pie había realizado cuando ella había llegado al pueblo, invitación a la misma fiesta que fueron todos los amigos de Goldenshield envés de a la suya, el príncipe estaba destrozado, no sabía que pensar, había tenido un gran rencor contra Pinkie y ella no tenía ninguna culpa

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Rarity

-soy un tonto, todo lo que le dije, todo lo que la rechace y ella no tenia culpa de nada, soy un monstruo- el príncipe se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación –discúlpame Rarity, pero debo pensar-

-pongamos en marcha, las corrientes subterráneas van hacia el bosque Everfree, si las seguimos hasta donde se reúnan todas deberíamos encontrar al espíritu- dijo GoldenShield con un tono de desanimo

-apurémonos, debemos llegar acabar con esto ante que los arboles de Sweet Apple acres se sequen-dijo Applejack preocupada por el futuro de su granja, los ponis se pusieron en marcha, atravesaron el bosque Everfree guiados por el príncipe quien usaba un hechizo para ver las corrientes subterráneas, por alguna razón toda el agua de Ponyville y sus alrededores estaba desapareciendo y hacia poco había empezado a incluso ser drenada de las plantas, por lo que peligraba la granja de Applejack; en su camino los ponis llegaron hasta un gran lago que se había formado recientemente

-¿es aquí?- pregunto Applejack

-así parece- respondió Twilight

-no, no creo que esto sea el lugar- dijo el príncipe –esperen me- tomo aire y se sumergió dentro del lago -¿saben porque esta tan decaído?- dijo Rainbow Dash

-no tengo idea- respondió Twilight –un día se levanto así de decaído ¿alguna de ustedes sabe algo?- Rarity se mordió el labio mientras pensaba si debía decir algo de de lo que sabía –Rarity ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Fluttershy al ver la cara de Rarity

-quien… yo, no… no sé nada, no he hablado con Goldenshield - respondió la unicornio

-hay que entrar a una cuerva submarina- dijo el príncipe asomando su cabeza desde el agua

-no, se me mojara el pelo - dijo Rarity

-no te preocupes, tengo un hechizo que nos permitiera bajar a todos sin mojarnos, vengan, tenemos que estar con los cascos en el agua para hacerlo- los ponis se reunieron alrededor de Goldenshield y este usando la magia de su cuerno para crear una burbuja con agua que envolvió al grupo –traten de no hablar para no gastar el oxigeno- la burbuja bajo por el lago hasta una cuerva submarina que mantenía un espacio con aire

–el espíritu debe estar por aquí- la burbuja reventó y los ponis se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, caminaron por la cueva que cada vez se ponía mas helada hasta el punto que las paredes de roca pasaron a cubrirse de hielo -¿Cuándo empezó a hacer tanto frio?- dijo Applejack

-por suerte traje unas bufandas diseñadas para cada una- dijo Rarity sacando 7 bufandas de su mochila, una morada con azul para twilight, una amarilla con líneas de color rosado claro para Fluttershy, otra café con amarilla para Applejack, una con los colores del arcoíris para rainbow Dash, una con una mescla de dos tonos de rosado para Pinkie pie, una blanca con violeta que era de ella y la ultima una bufanda gris y blanca para el príncipe, todos aceptaron su bufanda excepto el príncipe

–gracias pero ya tengo una bufanda- dijo y saco una larga y desgastada bufanda negra que enrollo dos veces alrededor de su cuello

–Pero esa bufanda esta toda rota y gastada, usa esta mejor te abrigara mas- insistió la sastre

-aceptare tu bufanda por cortesía, pero no la usare por ahora, esta vieja bufanda es muy importante para cambiarla- dijo príncipe y siguió su camino con las ponis detrás hasta llegar a un cuarto similar al lugar donde encontraron el espíritu de la tierra, con la diferencia que este lugar estaba cubierto por hielo y tenía un tótem de hielo en el centro

–bien aquí estamos, acabemos rápido- dijo GoldenShield

-disculpa la pregunta Shield, pero que es lo que te sucede porque estas tan… desanimado- dijo Twilight

-solo… no puedo quitarme una idea de la cabeza… eso es todo- contesto con una inesperada sinceridad

-tal vez solo necesitas decírsela a alguien y aquí somos todas tus amigas- dijo Applejack

-sí, siempre estaremos para escuchar lo que puedas necesitar decirnos- reitero Rarity

-creo que solo puedo decirles-dijo y se empezó a pasear en medio de las ponys –hasta cierto punto- se detuvo un instante frente a Pinkie –sobre la idea que me obsesiona- el príncipe serró los ojos y camino hacia el tótem, se detuvo, abrió los ojos y ante el apareció una poni de hielo con crin de aguas que se mecía como las olas del mar, la poni se acercó lentamente hacia el príncipe, este intento retroceder pero sus cascos se cubrieron de hielo y no pudo moverse, la poni se acercó poco a poco hasta detenerse frente al príncipe, lo miro a los ojos, estiro su cuello acercando su cabeza mientras que el príncipe alejo la suya lo mas que pudo pero la ponis cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que finalmente el príncipe se dio por girar la cabeza tratando de ocultase

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no crees que sea hermosa? ¿Por qué te resistes?- dijo la poni, el príncipe ignoro las preguntas que se le hicieron y solo respondió -¿eres el espíritu del agua?- la poni se dio la vuelta, camino hasta un especie de sillón de hielo que se formo en un instante

–sí, soy el espíritu del agua, la más hermosa y tu eres GoldenShield, el unicornio que está buscando los corazones elementales para dormir a obsidiana apenas despierte ,mis hermanos me hablaron de ti, te estaba esperando- el príncipe miro a sus compañeras que habían quedado congeladas -entonces ya tendrás una prueba que deba cumplir para que me des el corazón-

-sí pero todavía no te diré que debes hacer, quisiera retenerte un poco más aquí-

-porque, acaso no quieres que vuelva a encerrar al espíritu del fuego-

-solo porque si no lo haces se convertirá en un peligro para todos… extraño a mi hermana, me dolió mucho tener que encerrarla, pero era la única opción-

-todos queremos a nuestros familiares, pero a veces debemos tomar difíciles decisiones pero son solo para su bien-

-muy cierto, pero cambiemos de tema, dime ¿Quién esta persona?- el espíritu adopto la forma de una pegaso

-BeutifullFly, una… buena amiga que tuve en canterlot-

-¿y me besarías con esta forma?-el espíritu, se puso de pie y camino hacia GoldenShield pero este interpuso su tierna para que no se le acercara mas

–Deja de intentarlo- dijo

-pero ¿acaso no te agrada más esta forma?-

-yo amaba a BeutifullFly, pero aunque tengas su forma no eres ella-

-Y… ¿Por qué la amabas? ¿Acaso ya no la quieres?-

-no, no lo sé, creo que estoy confundido-

-entonces dejare de escucharte y empezare a escuchar a tu corazón- el espíritu empezó a tomar la forma de múltiples ponis que el príncipe había conocido en su vida hasta terminar tomando la forma de Pinkie Pie, entonces volvió a intentar besar al príncipe y este permaneció inmóvil, pensó en retroceder, sus cascos están descongelados pero aun así no los movió, algo en el quería que ese beso se efectuase con la poni que el espíritu representaba y finalmente cuando el evento estaba a instantes de suceder el espíritu declino, se dio media vuelta y se alejo algo del príncipe

-puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero no puedes engañar a tu corazón- dijo el espíritu recobrando su forma original –he aquí la primera parte de tu prueba, tu amigas están congelas y solo te permitiré salvar a una y el resto morirá- el príncipe cabizbajo camino hacia el grupo de ponis congeladas–una cosa más, a quien decidas salvar tendrás que escogerla con tu corazón y tu mente… y tendrás que besarla-

-¿Por qué ustedes los espíritus se empeñan en hace pruebas que me afectan principalmente a mí y que me involucran emocionalmente?-

-porque los espíritus podemos ver más que ustedes los ponis o seres vivos, yo y mis hermanos hemos visto tu verdad, tu realidad, sabemos lo que en realidad eres… además creemos que tú harás lo que sea necesario por los que te importan-

-cualquiera es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los que le importan-

-créeme que tú serás capaz de hacer el mayor sacrificio-

-¿cuál?-

-no puedo decírtelo, pero si diré que tú te pondrás la corona de fuego y aceptaras cargar con la maldición de ser el poni de fuego…ahora cumple la prueba-

el príncipe miro a las poni y reflexiono por un largo tiempo a quien escoger, aclaro su mente y se dejo convencer por su corazón –ya tengo mi decisión- el príncipe se paro frente a Pinkie Pie, la boca de esta se descongelo, el príncipe cerró los ojos y la beso, el príncipe se lleno de felicidad mientras duro ese beso y se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de suspiro de las demás ponis, miro a las demás ponis que se encontraban completamente descongeladas y con boca abierta, no podían creer lo habían visto, luego volvió su mirar a Pinkie Pie quien se encontraba sonrojada y con mirada de incertidumbre

–ya tienes lo que querías, ahora que mas sigue- dijo GoldenShield y el tótem que había en el centro estalló lanzando el corazón del agua a los pies del príncipe

–Tómalo, te lo has ganado- dijo el espiirtu

-qué clase de prueba es esta ¿Cómo puedes obligarlo a realizar algo así?-dijo Twilight enfadada

-yo no he obligado a nadie, el escogió-

-ya tenemos lo que queríamos, vámonos- dijo el príncipe tomado el corazón del agua

-una cosa más joven príncipe, obsidiana despertara dentro de tres días, prepárense-dijo el espíritu mientras los ponis seguían al príncipe fuera de la cueva.


	6. capitulo 6

La corona negra

Al día siguiente Twilight se despertó mas tarde de lo usual, se levanto, arreglo y fue a la cocina para desayuna pero se detuvo un instante al escuchar la voz de un ponis cantando, guiada por una curiosidad innata camino lentamente tratando de no emitir algún ruido al caminar y estando parada al lado del marco de la puerta de la cocina creyó reconocer la voz, pensó que era GoldenSield pero descarto la idea de inmediato, hecho un pequeño vistazo y vio a Spike sentado en la mesa, con una servilleta en el cuello y con los cubiertos en las manos, así que ante esta imagen decidió entrar con "naturalidad" a la cocina y para su sorpresa su sospecha inicial era la correcta, era GoldenShield quien se encontraba cantando, con dulzura y pasión, mientras cocinaba

-¿Shield, que te ocurre?- pregunto Twilight

-¿a mí? Nada, solo desperté de buen ánimo y decidí prepararles el desayuno a ustedes dos- respondió GoldenShield refriéndose a Twilight y Spike

-¿Por qué estas cantando?-

-jaja, eso no lo se-dijo el príncipe de forma alegre, que a Twilight le parece cio algo mucho más extraño

-de verdad que actúas extraño, ¿acaso esto tiene algo que ver con la prueba que tuviste que hacer para el espíritu?-

-solamente un poco… ya esta, piedras preciosas calentadas al horno y un vaso de leche con polvo de cristales para Spike y un sándwich de plantas silvestres con pan de avena para Twilight- el príncipe les sirvió la comida y de inmediato Spike empezó a devorar su desayuno mientras que Twilight lo comió lentamente –siendo sincero, Twilight, debo contarte algo, algo muy importante-

-¿Qué?- dijo la unicornio con entusiasmo

-estoy enamorado de Pinkie pie-

-¡QUE!- Twilight no podía creer lo que había escuchado, jamás le habría llegado a pensar que ese conjunto de palabras saldría jamás de la boca del príncipe –pero, pero, pero, tu… ella… tu… ¡TU!-

-lo sé, lo sé, estoy consciente de todo lo que hice, que la rechace, que le fui indiferente y que le dije que era la peor poni que había en el mundo… pero esta ciego, ella nunca tubo la intención de arruinar la fiesta que había hecho, es mas, ella me invito a su fiesta, ella… no merecía todo lo que le dije-

-pero que fue lo que…-

-fue hace unos días, estaba en la escuela de Ponyville, había indo para dar un charla sobre mi vida a los estudiantes y cuando salí del lugar choque con ella, asiendo que a ambos nos callera harina encima, verla de color blanco, mesclado con los hermosos ojos azules que tiene fue me encanto… la prueba del espíritu solo me obligo a meditar bien los hechos y me di cuanta de la verdad-

-esto es sorprendente-

-claro…esto…es…inesperado- dijo Spike mientras seguía comiendo

- por ahora debo disculparme con ella y decirle-

-¿no es muy rápido? Solo ayer ella tenia entendido que la odiabas- dijo Twilight

-nunca me a gustado esperar mucho, además…- Goldenshield pensó en comentar que el espíritu le había dicho que se pondría la corona y que de suceder eso, Pinkie Pie debía saber lo que sentía por ella pero decidió omitir esa información

–Ahora me voy, debo disculparme- el príncipe se fue en busca de Pinkie.

Durante el día, el príncipe no pudo hallar a Pinkie Pie, al día siguiente dio con ella pero una serie de eventos desafortunados no le dieron el tiempo para poder hablar con ella, pero nada de eso provoco un sentimiento de desanimo y con mas energía que nunca el príncipe hiso su ultimo intento al tercer día

El primer lugar que visito fue el Sugarcube Corner, donde al llegar el sr. Cake le dijo que Pinkie había salido y le pidió el favor si podía cuidar de los bebes mientras el y la señora cake salían para una entrega, el príncipe acepto y cuido de los dos bebes por alrededor de dos horas que fue el tiempo que tardaron los señores cake en volver, luego fue a Sweet Apple Acres donde el sr. Cake le había dicho que había ido Pinkie, pero al llegar Applejack le pidió ayuda en la creación de una receta de destilado de manzana y sin esperar respuesta del príncipe lo sentó en una mesa y le dio de probar el destilado hasta que el príncipe no pudo beber mas, al librarse de Applejack el nuevo destino fue la casa de Fluttershy, según lo que le había dicho Big Macintoh y allí tuvo que aguantar cargar a tres osos adultos mientras Fluttershy les daba la medicina que necesitaban; luego fue a la cancha de atletismo donde, según Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ayudaría a Rainbow Dash, al llegar Rainbow le dijo que Pinkie ya se había ido y le pedio que lo ayudara con sus ejercicios tomando el tiempo que le tomaba dar una vuelta, el príncipe estuvo allí hasta que Rainbow Dash se canso de dar tantas vueltas, lo cual sucedió después de un par de horas, ya atardeciendo, el exhausto unicornio regreso a la biblioteca y para su sorpresa, Pinkie Pie había ido a ver Twilight

-hola, príncipe ¿para me has estado buscando?- dijo Pinkie al verlo

-Pinkie… yo quería… pedirte disculpas- dijo el exhausto principe

-bueno… ¿Por qué?-

-por culparte de algo que no hiciste, tu no arruinaste la fiesta que hice cuando era mas pequeño, por eso te quiero pedir disculpa… y tengo un regalo para ti-dijo el príncipe después de recuperar el aliento, luego miro a los ojos a Pinkie y le sonrió

–te regalo mi sonrisa, nunca debí negártela… quiero que seamos amigos- al instante Pinkie Pie empezó a dar salto tras salto de alegría

–¡Claro que podemos ser amigos!-dijo deteniéndose para dándole un abrazo al príncipe

-demasiado- dijo el príncipe librándose del abrazo

-ahora debo irme, recuerden que mañana tenemos un gran días- dijo Pinkie Pie y salió corriendo de la biblioteca

-su felicidad es contagiosa, no creo que haber conocido poni más bella que ella- dijo Goldenshield con una apacible voz

–me voy a dormir-

-pero hay prepararnos para mañana- dijo Twilight pero el príncipe callo dormido en la escaleras, Twilight junto con Spike lo subieron una cama improvisada que Twilight hiso aparecer y hay lo acostaron, luego prepararon las mochilas para el viaje de mañana y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche Goldenshield durmió con un gran alivio, aunque cerca o pasada la media noche se despertó al pensar en lo peligro de la misión que debería emprender al día siguiente, así que se levanto y salió a al balcón donde admiro la luna hasta ser interrumpido por el golpe de una piedra que le llego en la cara, miro hacia la calle para ver quien había lanzado la piedra, era Pinkie Pie, esta lo vio y le hiso una señal para que bajara, el príncipe salió a su encuentro pero esta ya no estaba, la busco con la mirada, Pinkie Pie estaba saltando lentamente hasta el bosque Everfree, el príncipe la siguió a toda velocidad pero no pudo alcanzarla, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista, siguió corriendo en la misma dirección y pudo rencontrarla, esta tirada en el piso con algunos rasguños y rodeada de un pequeño grupo de metamorfos, de inmediato Goldenshield se enfrento a los metamorfos ganándoles con demasiada facilidad, Pinkie Pie se puso lentamente de pie, Goldenshield corrió para ayudarla, esta se apoyó en el, le acaricio la cara y lo miro a los ojos, ambos se dejaron llevar y terminaron con un beso, pero el mágico fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo y ante ellos obsidiana se levanto del piso hasta alcanzar el cielo, el enorme volcán de roca negra atemorizo al príncipe, pero este se resistió y se hiso el valiente ante Pinkie

–debemos volver, hay que avisarle a las demás-dijo el príncipe pero Pinkie Pie había desaparecido, suponiendo que la poni terrestre ya había regresado a Ponyville, Goldenshield hiso lo mismo, llego a la biblioteca despertó a Twilight y se prepararon, luego fueron por Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, luego iban a pasar por Pinkie pero ante esta idea el príncipe se negó, sin embargo sin que nadie le avisara Pinkie Pie apareció preparada, sin ninguna herida ni algún rasguño del enfrentamiento con los metamorfos, el príncipe pensó que negarle el viaje a obsidiana pero desecho la idea de inmediato al pensar que sus amigas se negarían a tal idea. Así que sin mayor contratiempo el grupo partió hacia el bosque EverFree… y hacia obcidiana.

Llegaron base del volcán, donde se encontraba una gran cueva, esta era la supesta entrada al volcán, peroantes de que dieran le primer paso dentro del volcan, escucharon un ruido entre los árboles, los poni se alertaron y de las sombras del bosque aparecieron la princesa Celestia, Luna y Candace, además de Shining armor

-Princesa Celestia- pregunto Twilight corriendo hacia su maestra -¿qué es lo que hace por aquí?-

-hola, Twilight y hola también a las demás, creemos que la reina Chrysalis pudo haber regresado a Equestria, hemos estado siguiendo su huella hasta este extraño volcán-

-¡la corona de fuego!- dijo GoldenShield

-¿Qué saben de este volcán?- pregunto Shining armor

-es llama obsidiana, aquí esta prisionero el espíritu del fuego, debemos hacer que vuelva a dormir o destruira toda Equestria- respondió Twilight

-¿y que es la corona de fuego?-

-el espíritu del fuego, debe escoger a un poni para darle su poder y este active el volcán, quien se ponga la corona tendrá el mismo poder-

-¿y como planean dormir nuevamente al volcán?- pregunto la princesa Luna

-nos contactamos con los otros tres espíritus, ellos nos dieron el corazón del agua, del aire y la tierra, debemos ponerlos en el trono de obsidiana, que esta la sima del volcán, y así el volcán volverá a dormí-respondió Goldenshield

-entonces debemos subir a la cima lo mas pronto posible- dijo la princesa Celestia -todos acérquense a mi- la princesa Celestia creó una esfera con su magia, esta envolvió a todos y luego se elevo hasta cima del volcán donde se desvaneció y allí frente a ellos estaba el espíritu del fuego, un poni de color blanco o un amarillo muy pálido con una melena que ardía incontrolablemente, se encontraba de espalada al grupo, admirando el busto de un poni que poseía la corona de fuego en la cabeza y en el fondo una pequeña y oscura cueva donde se encontraba el trono de obsidiana

–hola, mis queridos mortales, a que se debe su visita-dijo el espíritu y luego giro para ver a los ponis –¡ho! Pero que honor es el que seme permite al estar ante la presencia de la princesa Celestia, la toda poderosa e inmortal, junto a su hermana, su sobrina, el esposo de su sobrina, la hermana del esposo de su sobrina, las amigas de la hermana del esposo de su sobrina… y el príncipe Goldenshield supongo- prosiguió

-hemos venido a detenerte y a volver a dormir a obsidiana- contesto a la princesa Celestia

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa tan mala he hecho? Pues bien, supongo que no puedo realizar ninguna acción directa contra ustedes por mas fácil que me sea acabar con ustedes exceptuando obviamente a la princesa inmortal, así que simplemente tendré que escoger al poni de fuego de entre ustedes-el espíritu agito su melena y su cuerpo se convirtió en una nube de humo que se movió hacia el grupo

-¡nadie respire el humo!- dijo la princesa Celestia mientras creaba esferas mágicas en las cabezas de cada poni para que pudieran respirar sin inhalar el humo pero no alcanzo a cubrir a todos, el humo se dirigió con rapidez hacia la poni que se encontraba al final del grupo que por desgracia era Pinkie Pie, ella se aguantó la respiración pero la nube con una pequeña cola que formo le hiso cosquillas

–¡resiste Pinkie Pie!-dijo Rainbow Dash a quien ya le habían puesto la burbuja, pero la poni que representaba la risa era débil ante este mismo elemento, finalmente sucumbió ante las cosquillas, rio como hiena e inhalo el humo

-salve el espíritu del fuego-dijo Pinkie Pie con una cara hipnotizada –ahora ustedes deben marcharse o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza en su contra- replico con una tono de voz bastante formal

-Pinkie Pie, escúchame, ten algo de control- dijo el príncipe acercándose a la poni terrestre

-príncipe de la oscuridad, no hoces acércate ante mí-

-Pinkie Pie- el príncipe la abrazo a la portadora de fuego

-¡no me toques! ¡señor de la destrucción!- grito Pinkie Pie, se elevo en el aire, su crin ardió en llamas y su cuerpo entero se envolvió en una llama azul que distinguía del de su crin, en este acto lanzo al príncipe por los aires -ahora todos ustedes deben pagar- y empezó a ondear su crin, lanzando oleada tras oleada de llamas hacia los ponis, pero estos lograron defender gracias a los unicornios debieron unir la magia de sus cuernos en un único escudo para defenderse del ataque

–mueran, mueran, mueran-grito la portadora del fuego con un tono de locura

-¡Pinkie Pie!-dijo el príncipe, se saco la mochila y la dejo escondida entremedio de dos piedras –¡Twilight! los corazones están en la mochila-

-¿Qué? ¿Para que me dices eso?-respondió la unicornio tratado de no perder la concentración en el escudo

-debo salvarla, no puedo permitir que sea controlada-

-¡que!-

-el espíritu del agua me lo dijo, debo hacer el mayor sacrificio-

-espera, no vas a…-

-si, me voy a poner la corona-

-no, Goldenshield, ¡no te atrevas a hacer eso!- ordeno Celestia

-lo siento princesa pero te desobedeceré- el príncipe corrió hacia la corona

-¡Goldenshield!, si te pones esa corona, acabaras con la familia real de la Princesa Luna-

-¡QUE!- dijo la Princesa Luna

–Goldenshield recuerda tu eres el único familiar real mi hermana que queda, recuerda que todos los demás han desaparecido, por eso te digo que no te pongas esa corona, si lo haces estarás incumpliendo tu juramento como su guardia real- el príncipe se sentó frente al busto donde esta puesta la corona

–Celestia… Luna, les he jurado mi eterna lealtad a ambas y que daría mi vida por proteger la suya, pero el juramento de la guardia real dice que también debemos proteger no solo a ustedes dos, sino también al pueblo y a los seres que queremos… si soy el ultimo miembro la familia real… ¡hoy se acaba la casta!- dijo entre lagrimas por tener que romper su juramente, por la desaparición de todos sus familiares y al mismo tiempo de felicidad, por el sacrificio que hará o mas bien por quien lo hariá, levanto la corona con su magia –yo, el Príncipe Goldenshield, acepto poner la corona de fuego por voluntad propia y con eso acepto la responsabilidad de ser el poni de fuego… solo para liberar a la poni que amo- y el príncipe se puso la corona, de inmediato Pinkie Pie volvió a la normalidad cayendo al piso, pero Twilight freno su caída –que, ¿Qué paso?- dijo dijo la desorientada poni rosada

-el Príncipe acaba de hacer el mayor sacrifico- respondió Twilight y al escuchar esto Pinkie Pie se puso de pie y corrió hacia el príncipe, este la miro, la beso y luego le dijo al oído –adiós, disculpa… por no haberte dicho esto antes… que conocerte a sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, discúlpame por no decirte cuanto amor siento por ti- el príncipe se alejó y los ponis vieron como el príncipe fue envuelto por un torbellino de llamas multicolores, luego una extraña luz surgió del centro mostrándose a través de los pequeños espacios que habían entre las llamaras danzantes, la luz se elevo hasta detenerse a cierta altura, las llamas giratorias se disiparon, la luz se extinguió y la metamorfosis del príncipe se termino, su piel se había vuelto roca hirviente, su crin se volvió fuego, sus ojos se envolvieron en un furiosos color rojo y su cuerno una llama danzante; el príncipe descendió lentamente hasta detenerse frente al busto donde estaba la corono, de un golpe destrozo la estatua y luego se paro en los restos

–el poder del fuego lo consume todo, el fuego lo destruye todo, ahora yo juro… ha… ¡ha!-el príncipe se hecho al piso, se revolcó mientras un aura verde se apoderaba de su cabeza –deja de revolcarte, no puedes escapar a mi control-dijo una voz desde la cueva a espaldas del príncipe

-si, mi amada-respondió el príncipe, se puso de pie y sus ojos tomaron un color verde

-muy bien, pero no me llames así, dime mi reina-

-esa voz… es la reina Chrysalis - dijo la Princesa Candace

-efectivamente, Princesita-dijo la voz dándose a conocer, la reina Chrysalis salió de la oscura cueva, se paro al lado del príncipe y le acaricio el mentó –Y ahora no hay forma en que puedan detenerme, jajajaja-

-sea cual sea tu plan, no dejare que se cumpla… es hora que vuelvas a ser expulsada de Equestria- dijo la princesa Celestia

-si, no permitiremos que tus asquerosos metamorfos se alimenten del amor en Equestria, yo y mi hermana no lo permitiremos- dijo la princesa Luna

-jajaja, las dos princesas que gobiernan a los ponis, normalmente debería temer, pero ahora no son rivales-

-sabes que tu poder no es suficiente- dijo Celestia

-el mio no… pero el de su querido príncipe por otro lado, ahora que tiene la corona, es mas que suficiente… querido envía a las princesas al olvido, ¡de inmediato!- el príncipe escucho las palabras de la malvada reina, dio dos pasos adelante, cerro los ojos, levanto la cabeza lo mas que pudo, la llama en la que se convirtió su cuerno empezó a girar tomando la forma de cuerno normal mientras pequeñas luces empezaron a salir de todos lados del volcán, las pequeñas luces se juntaron en la punta del cuerno formando una esfera que fue creciendo, cuando fue suficiente, el príncipe abrió los ojos, miro a las dos princesas y lanzo dos marejadas de magia que se expandieron como el fuego, las princesas de inmediato crearon un escudo a su alrededor, pero este no pudo resistir el asalto de la primera oleada dejándolas indefensas contra la segundo que les dio un impacto directo, pero no les hiso daño alguno, en ves las princesas desparecieron en una nube oscura que las rodeo

-jajaja, sin Celestia, los ponis están perdidos-celebro la reina Chrysalis, mientras los ponis no podían creer lo que habían visto, se negaban a pensar que su querida princesa Celestia había desaparecido, pero este sentimiento solo duro un instante ya que en un destello de luz las dos princesas regresaron

-de verdad creíste que podrías desacerté de nosotras enviándonos a otra dimensión, me subestimas- dijo Celestia

-¡no! Goldenshield acaba con ellas, no importa como solo hazlo- el príncipe volvió a juntar energía, esta vez en menos cantidad y lanzo un rayo contra las dos princesas y esta vez las dos contrarrestaron lanzado también un rayo, el desplome de energía fue tremendo y la supremacía del príncipe quedo demostrado, las princesas tuvieron que retroceder mientras el rayo del príncipe les ganaba terreno

-¡no intenten resistir! No tienen el poder suficiente- dijo el príncipe y su rayo termino por vencer a las princesas y ambas terminaron convertidas en estatuas de obsidiana o estatuas de roca negra

-¡NO!... Princesa Celestia-grito Twilight corriendo hacia la estatua y se hecho a llorar

-como pudiste, como te atreviste, como fuiste capaz de… matar a la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight, pero el príncipe se mantuvo firme e inmutable

-¡responde! Porque lo hiciste ¡porque!-

-él no va a responderte, esta bajo mi control- respondió la reina Chrysalis

-esto acaba ahora reina Chrysalis, voy a acabar contigo-

-tendrás que pasar por encima del príncipe para lograrlo- el príncipe dio un paso adelante intimidando a Twilight, pero aun así no disminuyo su rabia

-Twilight ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Applejack

-ustedes vallan por la mochila del príncipe, el la dejo escondido entre las rocas, luego pongan los corazones el trono y acabemos con esto-

-pero Twilight si hacemos eso Shield…-dijo Pinkie Pie

-se lo que pasara con el, pero piensa que es lo que el desearía que hagamos-

-pero…-

-¡piénsalo! El príncipe quería que durmiéramos a obsidiana, no solo para evitar que su fuego lo consuma todo, si también para que la reina Chrysalis no pueda utilizar su poder, tenemos que hacerlo por el… es la única forma de salvar algo de el-

-pero Twilight, ahora que se lo que siente por mi, ahora que se con cuales ojos me miraba, no quiero abandonarlo, debe haber alguna forma de librarlo del control de la reina Chrysalis y del poder de la corona… déjeme apelar a él, sé que puedo librarlo- Twilight no pudo negarse a la posibilidad que ofrecía Pinkie pie

–tienes una oportunidad, sino tendremos que hacer lo que sea necesario-

-gracias Twilight-

-pinkie, ¿estás segura que podrás hacer algo? – pregunto temerosa Fluttershy

-él me dijo que me amaba, si revivo ese sentimiento, podre liberarlo- dicho esto Pinkie Pie camino lentamente hacia el príncipe, se paro frente a él y dijo – Goldenshield, debes volver, no puedes dejar que la reina Chrysalis te controle-

-no pierdas tu tiempo, él no te escucha-dijo la reina Chrysalis, pero Pinkie Pie no le prestó atención

–Goldenshield escúchame, tienes que volver, no dejes que controlen tu mente- Pinkie intento acariciar la cara del príncipe pero al inmediato contacto se quemo -¡por favor escúchame, no te dejes controlar!- y en un intento desesperado y sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, cruzo sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Goldenshield y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, las lagrimas no dejaron de salir, eran lagrimas de tristeza y dolor

-¡ya es suficiente!-grito Twilight y Pinkie Pie fue jalada de la cola por la magia de Twilight -¡no! Sé que puedo, déjenme, sé que puedo- la desesperación era clara –ya se te acabo el tiempo, ahora es momento de actuar- dijo Twilight una vez que ya tenía a Pinkie Pie a salvo –Candase puedes curar las quemaduras de Pinkie Pie-

-si, solo me tomara un momento-respondió Candase, formo una esfera de magia en la punta de su cuerno y empezó a trasladarla por las quemaduras en los brazos de Pinkie –sabes que tu sola no podrás contra la reina Chrysalis ni mucho menos contra GoldenShield- le dijo su hermano a Twilight

-por eso necesitare de tu ayuda y la de mis amigas-

-aun así creo que es un suicidio… supongo que no nos queda de otra me pregunto porque la reina no lo ha enviado todavía por nosotros-

-me pregunto lo mismo, creo que quiere saber de que es capaz… y de ser así, tenemos una oportunidad-

-ya sane sus heridas- dijo Candace

-perfecto, vengan todas, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, el primero conformado por mi hermano, Applejack, Rainbow dash y yo, lucharemos contra Goldenshield, trataremos de conseguir el mayor tiempo posible, mientras el resto deberá buscar los corazones y llevarlos al trono, al final dormir este volcán es la única verdadera oportunidad…-

-¡ya me aburrí! Goldenshield en cárgate de ellos- grito la reina Chrysalis y de inmediato el príncipe se transporto en medio del grupo de ponis, se levanto en dos patas y con fuego las bajo golpeando el piso, el impacto causo una honda expansiva que disperso al grupo –espero que ustedes sean mas divertido-dijo el despiadado príncipe

-¡rápido! Cada quien a lo suyo-grito Twlight poniéndose de pie e inmediatamente Rainbow hiso el vuelo y empezó a sobre volar al príncipe tratando de distraerlo, dándole a la oportunidad a Applejack acercárse y de patear al príncipe lanzándolo hacia una roca con la que se estrello y terminando el ataque Twlight y Shinning Armor juntaron sus cuernos y lanzaron un potente rayo que sumergió al príncipe en un hoyo en la roca

-eso fue fácil-dijo Rainbow Dash

-jajajajaja-rio el príncipe desde la oscuridad del agujero en la roca, la ponis se prepararon para el contra ataque pero este nunca llego

-aquí estoy-los ponis se dieron vuelta con rapidez, ahí estaba el príncipe parado detrás de ellas sin ningún rasguño -¿Cómo se le llama a la sorpresa en una batalla?-dijo Goldenshield, pero los ponis no le hicieron caso

-¡emboscada!- grito el príncipe saliendo raudo del hoyo en la roca, golpeando de sorpresa a los ponis y lanzándolos por los aires, encargándose inmediatamente de cada uno, primero empezó con Rainbow Dash, lanzándole, él y el reflejo que uso para distraer a los ponis, un rayo que le impacto directamente en la espalda dañando sus alas, luego estando Rainbow cerca de caer al piso ataco a Applejack, lanzándole un rayo que daño sus piernas traseras y una vez que Rainbow Dash ya había caído al piso, fue por Shinning armor, con quien deshizo su reflejo, simplemente le lanzo su rayo que le impacto directamente en la cara, dejándolo siego

–fue igual de fácil…pero me falta uno, ¿Dónde estás… Twilight?- ella estaba votada en el piso algo inconsciente por el golpe, el príncipe la vio y camino lentamente hacia ella, mientras el otro grupo ya había encontrado la mochila y se dirigía hacia el trono, cuando fueron divisados por la reina Chrysalis

-¡espera! ¡Acaba con los otros! ¡No dejes que lleven los corazones hacia el trono!-ordeno la reina, el príncipe escucho y raudo como el fuego llego hacia el otro grupo de ponis, con su cuerno que había tomado la forma de una espada curva, se dispuso a cornear a Rarity quien estaba al frente del grupo

-¡no lo hagas!-grito Twilight poniéndose de pie como pudo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –primero debes acabar conmigo-

-como quieras…- con la misma velocidad Goldenshield se apareció frente a Twilight y sin deshacer la forma de su cuerno la corneo o al menos eso creo, ya que Shinning Armor guiándose solo por su oído logro interponer entre Twilight y Goldenshield, el pobre unicornio quedo tirado en el piso herido de muerte, Twilight y Candace gritaron su nombre y corrieron a socorrerlo -¡hermano! ¡Hermano!-dijo Twilight

-adiós Twili… Candace, mi amor, cuida a mi hermanita-

-¡claro que lo hare!, pero no te vayas ¡Shinning armor! ¡Habla me! No sierres los ojos, no los cierres ¡Shinning armor!- respondió Candace, Twilight se puso nuevamente de pie, pero de inmediato Goldenshield la envisto con su cuerno en forma de espada y esta vez fue Candace quien recibió el golpe -¡Candace!-grito Twilight

-se… se lo prometí a Shinning armor- respondió Candace

-¡ ya es suficiente!-grito el Goldenshield, se transporto frente a Twilight, sus cascos ardieron en llamas, se paro en dos patas preparado para dar un golpe que Twilight no podría detener

-¡no lo hagas!-dijo Pinkie Pie, parándose entre Twilight , la malherida princesa y Goldenshield –no lo hagas, Goldenshield - el príncipe miro directamente a los ojos a poni terrestre, las lagrimas de esta no le permitieron seguir con su ataque, bajo los pies, luego volvió a subirlos para intentar nuevamente su ataque, pero no podía, no era capaz de atacar a esa poni rosada, el príncipe retrocedió

-¡mi cabeza!-grito mientras se revolcaba, empezó a cobrar la conciencia y a librarse del hechizo de la reina Chrysalis

-¡HAAAAA!-grito y un enorme resplandor estallo de él. El tiempo se detuvo, todos se detuvieron y miraron al príncipe que había quedado tirado inconsciente en el piso, abrió lentamente ojos, se puso de pie, miro a todos a su alrededor, los recuerdos de sus últimos hechos llegaron uno a uno, la venganza invadió su mente -¡TU!- dijo a la reina Chrysalis

-¡no! ¡Cómo pudiste librarte de mi hechizo!- el príncipe camino lentamente con sus ojos llenos de ira –suplica a Celestia por piedad… es lo único que te podrá salvar a ahora-

-¡metamorfos! ¡A él!- los súbditos de la malvada reina salieron de todos los rincones oscuros y se abalanzaron en contra del príncipe, pero fueron repelidos por una espiral de fuego que formo alrededor de Goldenshield

-¡NO! NO, te atrevas a acercarte- la desesperada reina intento defenderse lanzándole un rayo de magia, este impacto directo, pero ni siquiera disminuyo el paso del príncipe, la reina concentro mas su poder, pero tampoco pudo conseguir detener el paso del príncipe, finalmente el príncipe llego ante ella

–es hora de pagar por lo que obligaste a hacer… con tu vida-dijo el príncipe, sus cascos se rodearon de llamas negras, levanto sus brazos, todos presintieron el final de la reina Chrysalis y Pinkie sin pensarlo se hecho a correr para evitar el fatídico final, para salvar algo de "humanidad" que podía quedar del príncipe, pero el miedo y los nervios pueden provocar que cualquiera cometa un error, Pinkie Pie no pudo puedo llegar a tiempo y sus desesperadas suplicar no alcanzaron a escucharse, el príncipe estrello sus cascos contra el piso, se genero alrededor del una espiral de fuego que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar a la reina Chrysalis, luego se empezó a cerrar dejando libre a Goldenshield y cada vez con menos espacio a la reina Chrysalis hasta que finalmente la espiral se cerro y desapareció llevándose todo rastro de la reina

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Cómo fuiste capas?-gritaba Pinkie pie

-hice lo que debía, nada más- respondió el príncipe

-pero matarla no te hacer mejor que ella, te hace peor-

-no la mate, no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso- todos sintieron un gran alivio al escuchar estas palabras –entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-solo la envíe al mismo lugar al que quería enviar a la princesa Celestia y Luna- el príncipe dio media vuelta y camino hacia los dos amantes heridos –lamento lo ocurrido yo…-

-no digas nada… ¡ha!... se… sé que estabas bajo control… de ella-dijo Shining armor con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-esa no es toda la verdad… estaba bajo control de la reina Chrysalis, pero eso no influenciaba todo mi actuar, tuve conciencia en todos mis actos…-

-¡si sabias lo que hacías, porque lo hiciste! ¡Porque heriste de muerte a mi hermano!... ¿Por qué me querías herir a mi?- exclamo Twilight

-el poder, la magia y el fuego… influenciaron mi actuar, querían que pusiera a prueba mi nuevo poder, querían que supiera de que era capaz y las ordenes de la reina Chrysalis … fueron la escusa perfecta, pero ahora que volví a tener el control quiero reponerles todo el dolor que les cause- el cuerno de fuego del príncipe empezó a girar y a tomar la forma de un verdadero cuerno, luego formo una pequeña esfera de energía en la punta y el príncipe la paso en la herida de Shinning armor

-¡ha!... ¡no!... ¡duele!… ¡mucho!- dijo Shinning Armor pero el príncipe solo se detuvo ante el olor a carne quemándose, retiro su cuerno, solo para ver que la herida había empeorado

–parece que el hechizo para sanar no funciona ahora- el príncipe miro las dos estatuas de obsidiana –resiste, tengo otra idea- el príncipe se dirigió hacia las dos estatuas, concento su poder y lentamente las dos princesas volvieron a la normalidad

-¡princesa Celestia!-dijo Twilight corriendo hacia la princesa –Princesa, por favor ayude a mi hermano- de inmediato, sin decir nada, las princesas corrieron socorrer a los heridos y una vez que la Princesa Candace estuvo aliviada ayudo curando las alas de Rainbow dash, mientras esto ocurría, Goldenshield se retiro a la cueva, hacia el trono de obsidiana

-¿Y qué es lo que pasara ahora?- le pregunto Pinkie Pie que lo había seguido

-no lo sé, ahora soy el poni de fuego, debo quedarme aquí en este volcán… creo que puedo mantenerlo bajo control, por lo que no será necesario dormirlo- dijo el príncipe mientras miraba el trono

-yo me refería… a que pasara… con respecto a… nosotros-

-eso… Pinkie Pie, lo que te dije fue lo más sincero que he dicho en mi vida… no te preocupes entenderé si me dices…-

-date vuelta y mírame- el príncipe dio media vuelta, Pinkie se acercó a el –tontito, jamás podría decirte que no, desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí una atracción hacia ti, por eso me dolió mucho que me dijeras que me odiabas- ambos, tanto GoldenShield como Pinkie, quisieron abrasar al otro pero ambos sabían que ocurriría si hacían aquello y aun que Pinkie Pie estaba dispuesta aguantar el dolor de las quemaduras, el príncipe no permitiría que ella sufriera para expresar algo de amor

-mi piel quema ¿verdad?- pregunto el príncipe

-si- contesto la poni terrestre, el príncipe volvió su mirada nuevamente al trono un instante, camino y se sentó en el -¡POR QUE!- grito con toda sus fuerzas -¡PORQUE, AHORA QUE TENGO ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR, NO PUEDO DEMOSTRARLE MI AMOR, ¡PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE!- las lagrimas del príncipe se evaporaban antes de salir de sus ojos

-solo has tenido mala suerte, no ha sido obra del destino que terminaras así- dijo la Princesa Celestia que junto a los otros ponis había estado escuchando la conversación –Twilight, respóndeme, cuándo la vida parece que vuelve oscura y deprimente ¿Qué debes hacer?- prosiguió

-confiar en que tus amigos te ayudaran y alegraran- respondió la unicornio

-denme los corazones- y con su magia, la Princesa Celestia retiro el corazón de fuego del trono, junto los cuatro formando la estrella de la creación, luego se saco un mechón de sus cabellos, lo trenzo y amarro a la estrella dejándola como un collar que le entrego al príncipe –estoy segura que con esto podrás salir de obsidiana, ya no estarás encadenado a este lugar-

-gracias princesa, pero aunque pueda volver a ponyville, dudo que pueda volver a tener una vida normal, bajo el simple hecho que ahora mi cuerpo está hecho de fuego y brazas- respondió Goldenshield

-es cierto, lamento decir que tampoco puedo devolverte a tu forma anterior pero hay otra cosa que puedo hacer- la princesa tomo cuatro rocas de obsidiana y en destello de luz a las cuatro rocas se les hiso un pequeño hoyo –con estos "zapatos" podrás caminar y sin dejar fuego a tu paso… Príncipe Goldenshield, a partir de este momento te nombro guardián del bosque Everfree; a partir de ahora deberás proteger al bosque de los que busquen dañarlo y al mismo tiempo proteger a los indefensos de los peligros del bosque-

-gracias, acepto la responsabilidad que me ha otorgado con gusto-

-y para felicitarte por tu nuevo acenso, te cumpliré un deseo- la princesa con mucho esfuerzo junto magia en su cuerno que luego desplego en un rayo dirigido hacia Pinkie Pie, al impactar la poni se vio envuelta por una capa de magia protectora –Pinkie Pie, ese manto de magia es difícil de crear y durara poco tiempo pero mientras dure te protegerá de tomo el calor y fuego-

- gracias princesa Celestia- dijo la Poni terrestre y corrió hacia el príncipe, quien la recibió con un abrazo fuerte y cálido hasta que le manto se desvaneció

–ya es hora de irnos… Pinkie- dijo Twilight

-está bien Twilight, Shield ven conmigo, encontraremos alguna forma en que tengas una vida normal-

-Pinkie, ahora tengo una responsabilidad, debo quedarme aquí, en obsidiana, desde aquí puedo proteger el bosque-

-no soportare estar alejada de ti-

-yo tampoco soportare no poder ver tus lindos ojos, pero te visitare cuando deba bajar al bosque y esta cerca de Ponyville, te regalo mi bufanda para que no te olvides que te visitare-

-yo también te visitare cada vez que pueda… adiós-

-adiós Pinkie Pie, adiós a todos los demás-

- Goldenshield y Pinkie, les prometo a ambos que encontrare la manera de deshacer el hechizo de la corona, no descansare hasta que nada se interponga entre ustedes y su amor-dijo Twilight

-gracias Twilight, espero el día lo logres- las palabras fueron dichas y los ponis se marcharon de regreso a sus hogares.


	7. capitulo 7

Una disculpa sincera

Al bajar del volcán el grupo pudo divisar el tiempo que había pasado, así que las princesas Celestia y Luna volvieron raudas al castillo donde bajaron el sol y subieron la luna, por lo que todos al regresar a sus casas simplemente se acostaron y durmieron, estaban agotados, la noche era helada y Pinkie no pudo conciliar el sueño, se levanto de su cama y para escapar del frio se puso la bufanda negra de la misma manera en que se la ponía el príncipe, se paro frente a su ventana y miro la luna, brillaba con mayor intensidad que nunca, tal vez esa fue la manera en que la princesa Luna homenajeo a Goldenshield o tal vez lo hiso prediciendo que Pinkie Pie no podría conciliar el sueño y miraría un rato la luna desde su ventana, por lo que su brillo seria para consolar algo a Pinkie, cualquiera fuese la intención logro regocijar algo a la pobre poni pero aun así esta no pudo evitar caer en lagrimas ante la gran Luna

-Pinkie Pie ¿está bien?-dijo la señora Cake, que se había levantado al escuchar el llanto de Pinkie

-si…estoy bien- respondió Pinkie Pie tratando de calmarse

-Pinkie no sabes mentir, ahora dime porque estas llorando-dijo la señora Cake acercándose a la poni rosada para apoyarla y tatar calmarla

-… el príncipe… Goldenshield-

-el, claro… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ahora?-

-que me amaba-

-… si eso fue lo que te dijo deberías estar feliz, eso significa que te ha perdonado, que será tu amigo e incluso mas, no deberías llorar, sino pensar en que vas a responderle-

-le dije que desde la primera vez que lo vi… sentí lo mismo por el-

-Y entonces ¿Por qué esta llorando?-

-él se sacrifico para salvarme, ahora esta maldito, no puedo tocarlo ni acercarme a él o me quemare-

-que mal, pero estoy segura que tu amiga Twilight podrá encontrar una cura y podrás estar cerca de él-

-ya lo está haciendo… pero aun me duele la idea…- un toc-toc en la ventana interrumpió a Pinkie, era el cuervo mensajero del príncipe que había traído una roca negra, la señora Cake abrió la ventana, tomo la roca y se la entrego a Pinkie Pie, esta era una especie de carta escrita por el príncipe.

"_Pinkie, lamento tener que escribirte de esta manera, pero es la única que tengo… sé que en estos momentos deben estar muy triste y tal vez cerca o ya estés llorando, lo sé porque yo me siento igual, así que te escribo para contarte como sentirte mejor en este momento y para esto debo contarte algo._

_Durante mi transformación, mientras mi piel se convierta en roca hirviente y mi crin en llamas, se abrieron frente a mis ojos, las puertas a otros mundos y contemple la multiplicidad de mundos que existen, hubo uno que me llamo particularmente la atención, en este mundo estaban los míticos humanos, de los que yo he leído en muchos libros, esto seres tienen la particularidad se caminar de forma erguida apoyandose solo en sus dos piernas traseras y dejando libre sus patas delanteras que la han desarrollado de forma en que pueden manipular objetos como herramientas o armas… además de instrumentos musicales, en portal pude ver a una especie de banda musical, no se la traducción exacta de la letra de la canción que tocaban, pero aun así espero no equivocarme en lo que creo que significaba…_

_Don't you cry tonight__  
__I still love you baby__  
__Don't you cry tonight__  
__Don't you cry tonight__  
__There's a heaven above you baby__  
__And don't you cry tonight_

_Creo que decía algo así, supongo que dirá…_

"_No llores esta noche Aun te quiero amorcito_

_Así por favor no llores esta noche."_

El príncipe desmosto tener bien ganado su cutie marck, sus palabras entraron en lo más profundo de Pinkie y su llanto seso.

-ya me siento mejor señora Cake, gracias por consolarme-

-cuando quieras-la señora Cake abrazo a Pinkie como solo una madre puede hacerlo y luego se retiro, la poni guardo la roca con cuidado, se acostó y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Los días pasaron y en cada uno Pinkie Pie fue con Twilight para ayudarla a buscar algún libro que tenga alguna pista sobre alguna posible cura, un día ambas fueron a obsidiana en busca del príncipe, para pedirle la ubicación de las estanterías secretas, pero la entrada al volcán estaba tapada por rocas que al parecer se habían desmoronado, así tuvieron que resignarse a buscar en la biblioteca de Canterlot pero tampoco había información y solo en el último libro que encontraron en el ultimo estante del último cuarto en librería del imperio de cristal pudieron encontrar algo de ayuda, una poción que decía contrarrestar los efectos causados por acción de espíritus pero la preparación era demasiado complicada, los ingredientes que necesitaba era raros y aun más raro era el ingrediente principal una pluma de un fénix adulto, así que Twilight escribió a la princesa Celestia para preguntarle si podía darles una pluma de su fénix "Filomina"; hasta entonces las dos ponis con la ayuda de sus amigas buscaron los otros ingredientes, mientras del bosque Everfree empezaron a surgir extraños rumores sobre un poni con crin de fuego que protegía a los ponis que se perdían y que en otra ocasiones atacaba a los perdidos, se decía que se aparecía comúnmente con un crin de fuego rojizo o naranjo y que en otras ocasiones tenía un crin de fuego negro como la noches y si lo así de esta manera era seguro que atacaría, al escuchar este mito Pinkie Pie supo de inmediato de quien se trataba pero también sintió curiosidad por saber cómo hacia el príncipe para ennegrecer las llamas de su crin, trato de contactarlo pero en las cartas que el príncipe enviaba a ella y a sus amigas no explicaba nada de lo que así, solo envía regalos que creía que podían serles útiles, como una piedras de obsidiana para Rarity desafiándola para que las usara en algún vestido o semillas de frutas misteriosas para Applejack, pero nunca le envió algún regalo a Pinkie, solo le escribía en las rocas negras y aunque eran las más bellas oraciones las que escribía, igual Pinkie Pie no podía evitar sentír algo molesta por nunca recibir un obsequio.

Finalmente llego la respuesta de la Princesa que no fue la esperada, ya que el fénix de la princesa estaba pasando por la fase de renacimiento y según la receta las plumas de un fénix así no servían, por lo que el grupo tubo que internarse en el bosque Everfree en busca de un fénix para poder conseguir una de sus plumas.

La oscuridad cada vez se hacía más presente a medida que las ponis se adentraban en el bosque pero para suerte de ellas había una extraña luz en las ramas de un árbol, presintiendo el fin de su misión las ponis corrieron hacia ella y efectivamente aquel destello eran un par de fénix que descansaban en su nido

–Fluttershy, habla con ellos y pregúntales si pueden darnos una pluma-dijo Twilihgt y la podre Fluttershy se acercó lentamente al árbol donde está el nido

-disculpen, Srs. Fénix pero quiera preguntarles algo-dijo la tímida Poni, los fénix la escucharon y sacaron su cabeza por fuera del nido para ver quien les hablaba

-hola, disculpen las molestias, pero quiera preguntarles si por favor podrían darnos unas de sus plumas, es que las necesitamos para hacer una poción para curar a un amigo- los fénix escucharon, se miraron entre ellos y uno de los dos extendió una de sus alas fuera del nido, la agito un poco y unas cuantas plumas cayeron

-gracias, gracias-dijo Fluttershy tomando las plumas, luego corrió con Twilight para entregarle las plumas pero antes que llegara una rayo negro le corto el paso a Fluttershy, de inmediato los fénix alertaron el peligro e izaron el vuelo, desde lo alto del cielo vieron hacia la oscuridad detrás de un árbol, se escucharon unos paso, de las sombras pudieron verse dos ojos, los pasos siguieron y se diviso la cabeza oscura y el crin de fuego negro del dueño de los ojos

-¡ Goldenshield!-dijo Pinkie emocionada, recogió las plumas y corrió hacia su supuesto amado –mira, con estas plumas Twilight podrá hacer una poción para liberarte de la maldición- dijo la poni rosada, el supuesto príncipe paso su casco por la cara de Pinkie para luego darse vuelto y patear la, las plumas volaron por los aires y cayeron en el crin llameante del príncipe consumiéndose por el fuego de inmediato

-¿Por qué Shield? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Pinkie Pie en el piso

-no creo que él sea el príncipe- exclamo Rainbow, el poni de llamas negras dibujo una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro, luego corrió hacia la poni que aun estaba en el piso, se detuvo ante ella y levanto sus pies para volver dar un golpe

-¡Pinkie Pie!- gritaron las ponis, mientras que ella cerró los ojos de miedo dándole al supuesto Goldenshield cierta felicidad que le impulso a culminar su ataque pero por suerte el maléfico recibió un golpe que lo hiso retroceder, Pinkie pie abrió los ojos y vio al mismo poni de piel de brazas ardientes, ojos rojos como el fuego y crin de fuego rojizo o naranjo

-¿estás bien, Pinkie?-dijo el poni girando su cabeza para mirar a la poni en el piso

-¿eres tú Shield?- respondió esta

-si, quien más puede ser-

-pero el otro de crin de fuego negro…- dijo Pinkie mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda del príncipe

–lo sé, he estado buscando a este impostor, ha estado atacando a los ponis perdidos y a algunos animales del bosque-

-al fin estamos frente a frente…hermano-dijo el falso príncipe

-¿hermano? ¿Por qué me llamas así?- dijo Goldenshield

-jajaja, verdad que no lo sabes aun, pero lamento decirte que no tengo permitido decirte quien eres en realidad… tendrás que esperar-el impostor movió su cabeza y una estela de humo inundo al impostor –adiós, hermano-

-¡no espera!-el príncipe corrió hacia el manto de humo pero el impostor había desaparecido

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Twilight

-no lo sé, pero parece que sabe algo de mí que yo mismo desconozco… pero ahora díganme ¿por qué vinieron al bosque?-

-encontramos una posible poción con la cual podrías liberarte de la maldición- respondió Twilight –y vinimos a buscar una pluma de fénix que es necesaria para la poción-

-está bien, déjenmelo a mí- Goldenshield camino hacia las dos aves de fuego, simplemente las miro y las dos aves soltaron una pluma mas

-gracias-dijo y luego tomo las plumas -¿tienen el resto de los materiales con ustedes?-

-si-

-entonces vamos a preparar la poción en mi hogar, en obsidiana-

-pero la entrada está tapada-

-yo la tape para que los ponis que se atrevieran a explorar el bosque no pudieran entrar a molestarme, pero puedo abrir la puesta cuando quiera- el príncipe se puso en marcha y las poni lo siguieron hasta la entrada a obsidiana donde las roca cerraban el paso fueron desapareciendo a medida que el Príncipe seles acercaba el grupo subió hasta la sima del volcán y entraron la cueva donde se encontraba el trono y para sorpresa de todo el príncipe había remodelado completamente el lugar, tenia muebles hechos de roca e iluminaba el lugar con un manto de lava que pasaba por una de las paredes

–Aprendí a manipular la lava y la roca negra-dijo el príncipe –mi casa es su casa- prosiguió

-es muy linda, has ornamentado bien este lugar-dijo Rarity

-tengo un caldero lleno de agua en el otro cuarto-dijo el príncipe indicando una de las puertas que poseía le lugar

–iré a preparar la poción, Applejack y Fluttershy, necesito su ayuda-dijo Twilight y las tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación señalada

-Shield, dime algo-dijo Pinkie

-¿que?- respondió el príncipe

-¿Por qué le has enviado regalo a tomas mis amigas y a mi solo me envías las cartas en la roca?-

-acaso estas celosa-

-un poco, tu cartas son hermosas… pero que me pregunto por qué solo eso me envías-

-bueno, aun no termino la sorpresa, pero si están tan impaciente te mostrare porque… síganme- el príncipe bajo por unas escaleras acompañados por Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow dash, hasta llegar a una gran sala completamente adornada por estatuas de roca, todas eran de Pinkie Pie y todas estaban adornadas con zafiros en sus ojos

-acaso son ¿zafiros celestiales?- pregunto Rarity al divisar las gemas

-si, abundan en las profundidades del volcán, casi en la orilla de las corrientes de magma-

-¡tenias zafiros celestiales y solo me enviaste rocas!-

-si, estoy guardando los zafiros para el resto de las estatuas… Pinkie esta es la razón por la que no te enviaba nada, esta guardo esta sorpresa para cuando estuviera terminada-

-Shield, esto es… el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida, gracias-dijo Pinkie –no debí molestarme contigo-

-no te preocupes, pero aun hay una sorpresa mas, estas estatuas no son nada… comparados con la que estoy haciendo ahora- el príncipe se dirigió hacia el final del salón donde había una enorme puesta con siete hoyos puestos de forma desordenada, el príncipe extendió el fuego de su cuerno y lo dirigió hacia cada uno de los hoyos y la gran puesta se abrió, dando a admirar una estate mucho mas grande que las otras, en esta aparecían el príncipe con su forma original y Pinkie Pie dándose un abrazo, la escultura estaba a medio terminar ya que la pareja esta esculpida solo la en su mitad superior

–Espero que la poción de Twilight funcione, para poder abrazar como en la escultura-

A Twilight le tomo alrededor de una hora y media poder terminar con seguridad la poción, de inmediato el príncipe se la tomo

-esperemos que funcione- dijo el príncipe pero nada ocurría, nada ocurrió, la poción fue inútil

-disculpa-dijo Twilight

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el príncipe

-por ilusionarte y que la poción no funcionara-

-descuida, estas cosan pasan, rara vez la primera solución es la que funciona, aun que igual me siento triste-

-que caballero-dijo el espíritu del fuego que se pareció frente a los ponys, sentada en uno de los muebles de roca –dime, príncipe, ¿que estas dispuesto a hacer por aquella poni que amas?-

-hasta mi vida y más si es posible- respondió el portador de la corona

-tanta valentía, tan fuerza y tanto amor, me recuerdas cuando a mi antes que me revelara encontrar de mis hermanos-

-¿aun recuerdas ese momento?-dijo el espíritu del agua, que se apareció junto a los otros dos espíritus

-si, también recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, todo lo que nos divertimos y todo lo feliz que era- respondió el espíritu del fuego

-¿recuerdas porque te revelaste?-dijo el espíritu del viento

-no, no lo recuerdo, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya lo olvide, pase más tiempo juntando mis fuerzas para hacer resurgir este volcán y luego escoger a alguien para que se vengase de ustedes… que olvide la razón por la hacia-

-solo te basta una disculpa y volverás a ser libre-dijo el espíritu de la tierra

-no puedo, en estos momentos me gustaría disculparme, pero si no recuerdo porque creo que no seria una disculpa sincera-

-eso no importa, solo discúlpate-dijo el espíritu del agua

-la cuestión es ¿si ustedes me disculpan?-

-siempre, siempre te hemos perdonado por lo que hiciste-

-entonces les pido disculpas por lo que hice hermanos-

-que bueno que hayas vuelto, a partir de ahora eres libre y ya no estas encadenada a este volcán-

-y tu príncipe… también serás liberado- el espíritu retiro la estrella de la creación del cuello del príncipe junto con la corona de su cabeza y de inmediato como si se rompiera una escultura el príncipe volvió a la normalidad –Pinkie… he vuelto… a la normalidad-dijo Goldenshield pero Pinkie pie lo único que hiso al verlo fue darle un abrazo

-gracias espíritu, de verdad muchas gracias-

-vive feliz, príncipe… pero antes de irte, ten esto-los espíritus separaron la estrella de la creación en los cuatro corazones y los incrustaron en la corona y luego se la entregaron al príncipe– algún día necesitaras esta nueva corona, créenos, usa con sabiduría ya que solo tiene un uso y te concederá un gran poder pero limitado, ahora vete-

Al volver a ponyville, Pinkie Pie de inmediato organizo una enorme fiesta, moviendo un poco de influencias y con la ayuda de sus amigas lograron que la celebración de realizara en todo ponyville, durando todo el día y parte de la noche, durante todo ese tiempo Goldenshield y Pinkie Pie jugaron, danzaron y comieron juntos hasta no poder mas y llegada la noche el junto con el fin del festejo el príncipe se despidió de su amada dándole un peso en la pesuña para retirarse a dormir en la biblioteca pero Pinkie pie no quería separarse de su príncipe así que durmieron juntos en el sugarcube corner

-buenas noches Pinkie pie- dijo el príncipe en voz baja

-buenas noches… dime ¿esto es real?-

-claro que es real, a mí también me cuesta creer que al fin haya terminado, que por fin podamos estar juntos-

-solo espero que no sea un bonito sueño-

-no lo es… te prometo que aun estaré aquí, a tu lado mañana en la mañana, nunca dejare que nada nos separe-

Fin

Epilogo

-¿Por qué me llamas hermano?-

-porque lo somos, tu y yo fuimos hechos del mismo molde, tu fuiste creado primero con un propósito y yo después para… asegurarme que nada te interrumpa y que cumplas con tu misión-

-¿cual misión?-

-no puedes saberlo, ya que si lo supieras creo podrías fallar al realizara, además no me permitieron decirte eso-

-¿Quiénes no te permitieron?-

-no puedo decírtelo además de que el tiempo ya se esta acabando, adiós hermano, tu querida poni ya esta despierta y tu también deberías despertarte también, adiós hermano, adiós Blackcrin… ese… es tu verdadero nombre- el príncipe abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y Pinkie Pie le estrello un pastel en la cara

**nota. **

**me gustaría que aparte de dejar su comentario del final y la historia, me gustaría que respondieran la siguientes preguntas:**

**1. ¿que te parecieron los personajes ficticios (creados por mi)?**

**2. ¿hubo una buena representación de los personajes originales de la serie o actuaron de manera diferente a su personalidad?**

**3. ¿que pareció el desarrollo y argumento de la historia?**

**por favor respondan...**

**y el epilogo tiene que ver con una continuación que haré de esta historia**

**"Blackcrin - el oscuro y horrible futuro"**

**esperen lo**** ... n.n**


End file.
